BoruSara! The Path to Light
by Shuricant
Summary: Boruto is admitted into one of the greatest shinobi boarding academies in the world. During his time, he comes across a girl, Sarada Uchiha, who has fallen away from the light. Despised by all, Sarada has learned to hate everyone. Boruto may be able to bring her back. might HAVE LEMONS! Au when they are 17. BORUSARA!
1. The Academy

**It seems the winning side was the boarding school AU. To be honest I had great ideas for both stories, but this one comes first. If any of you viewers dislike AU's where the characters have slightly different personalities, then this might not be for you. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Boruto Uzumaki, the son of the seventh and the grandson of the fourth, stepped up and drew his sword. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at 17 year old swordsman prodigy and drew his sword too. Boruto swept forward with remarkable speed and twisted his sword at Sasuke. Sasuke swiftly dodged the fatal hit and flipped behind Boruto. He aimed the sword at the child's back but before he could strike Boruto was at the side, his sword connecting with Sasuke's. The two sparred for hours before Boruto collapsed, drenched in sweat, and peppered with slices.

The sun was already setting, and Boruto was spending his last day training with Sasuke. Sasuke sat on a log before a fire. "I heard you're going to the new Academy tomorrow." Sasuke said, as Boruto tore into his fish. He swallowed quickly and sighed, "Yeah, I should've admitted myself in there last year, but I wanted to get another year of training with you, ya know." he smiled brightly at his sensei. "A wise choice, you learned quite much. More than an Academy would provide." Sasuke said, getting his fish of the fire.

The Academy they all attended in their youth was now like a regular school to all. So for the shinobi aiming to become the most elite, a new Academy was created. It opened 5 years ago, and is located on an island of the coast of the land of water. All of Boruto's friends had entered it last year, but he remained to train. "So what about the Academy?" Boruto asked, crossing his legs. Sasuke stared into the fire, a small smile visible on his face. "Well, its good you're going. Its very good." he said.

Boruto frowned. "Hey, you said you had a child once, who is he? or she? or both? or neither?" Boruto asked. Sasuke's eyes widened. "My child attends the academy you are going to. You'll know who it is when you see my kid." Sasuke replied. "At least tell me what the gender is, ya kn-" Boruto said before being cut off by Sasuke. "Get some sleep now, tomorrow is an important day for you."

Boruto nodded, lighting out the fire and jumping onto a sturdy tree branch. He slid down into a sitting position and dosed off. He had never met the Uchiha heir. The brilliant Sharingan user. She never attended the Academy he did. Instead she trained with her father and mother, as they traveled. She only visited the leaf once. After she finished her education and turned 16, Sakura asked Sasuke if their daughter could attend the new academy and get a feel of having friends. Sasuke agreed, as having comrades was an important part of being a shinobi.

Boruto awoke at dawn and bade Sasuke goodbye before returning to the leaf. He said his goodbyes to everyone he loved before taking the ferry to the academy. Boruto finally made it there. The Shinobi Academy. The most elite of schools. He entered the premises of the institution and was immediately greeted by his friends. Shikadai, Inojin, Denki and Iwabe. After getting caught up with how the system works and where is what, Boruto got his room keys.

The academy had three buildings. One huge, long, building which consisted of the dorms, one for the classrooms and one that was specially designed by Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Nara for testing and exams.

"So which floor are you on? I hope its the same as ours, there was one extra room at the end." Denki said. Boruto looked at his keys and papers, "Which floor do you guys live on?" he asked, looking confused. "Floor 23. They're a total of 30 floors in the building." Shikadai answered. "Oh I see, I'm ooonnnn...floor 30?" Boruto trailed, looking at them. Expecting all their faces to be full of sadness that he was on a different floor, Boruto found them more surprised.

"What? Whats wrong?" Boruto inquired, crossing his arms. Inojin sighed, "Thats the top floor. Only one person lives on that floor. Sarada Uchiha of the Sharingan. She's the daughter of the legendary Sasuke Uchiha, which is obvious. She's the top student, but everyone hates her. When she first entered the school, everyone derided her about being a former rogue ninja's daughter. They said things like she would lead the same fate, and none of them talked to her or came near her. The cursed girl is what they call her. And if anyone tries to socialize with her, either she gets rid of that person or the other kids do it. No one's allowed. Not even teachers could help her. She's now just a lonely girl, with absolutely no one."

Boruto's eyes were deep with remorse. It felt horrible. To know that someone was living life alone. He wanted to help, but he knew he had to keep that to himself for now. "Well, you better get going for preparations. You still need uniform, books, and a bunch of other things. We'll help you out."

After Boruto had finally finished with his requirements, it was already dusk. "Mrghhhhhhh." Boruto let out a groan as he traveled up the 30 levels. "WHY ISN'T THERE AN ELEVATOR!?" He exclaimed. He had to carry all his luggage and supplies, so it was three times harder. He finally made it up to level 30. The hall was painted dark grey, and was candlelit. Quite a decent setting. Despite the large size of the floor, there were only 3 rooms. Doors painted white, and dark stained wood floorboards.

He opened the door to his dorm room and found satisfaction with the look. It was a simple and decent room. One regular bed, a desk, a couch, a carpet, a bathroom and big window. Everything had a nice color palette too. The furniture wood was light, the sheets and curtains were sea foam, the carpet was cobalt, and the couch was deep cyan. He slid his luggage under the bed, and collapsed on the pillows. Soft.

After lying there for about 20 minutes, Boruto got bored and decided to check out the library and canteen. He was starving. He opened his door and ran into someone with dark hair. He tripped on her shoe and they both went cascading down the first flight of stairs. Thankfully it was only about 10 stairs before the next turn.

Boruto opened his eyes and found himself cramped up near the last stair. "What the hell." he looked around and saw someone lying on his chest. It was a girl. She had jet black hair that fell down to her mid-back, red glasses and a slim, long body. She was beautiful. Boruto's face went red when she opened her eyes. They were inches apart. _This must be the Uchiha, she looks just like sensei._

"What're you doing?" she asked sternly. He was kind of twisted, so his legs were around hers and she wouldn't be able to get up unless he let go. He also noticed his arms around her. He probably wrapped himself around her by instinct to protect her from the fall. She was more bundled on his chest. "I'm so sorry. I should watch where I'm going, ya know. Hehehe." he said holding her shoulders and helping her off. She half-glared at him. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, touching her arm. Her eyes widened and she slapped his hand away. Boruto's face didn't falter. "I'm my own business, so leave me alone." she said brusquely, getting up.

She seemed perfectly fine, no injuries. That was a relief for Boruto. He looked to his left arm. It was soaked in blood. "Well thats a lot of blood for a simple fall." he muttered, sitting up. He looked behind him and saw a jagged nail that was jutting out of place. He definitely had bruises all over his back and legs, but this was more urgent. He stood up, still clutching his bleeding arm, and bowed to the Uchiha. "A pleasure meeting you." he said warmly, backing into his room.

Uchiha Sarada kept her face neutral. She didn't care what he said or what it meant or who he was. She was probably deprived of all emotion. And for some reason, as everyone avoids her, she avoids everyone. Sarada dismissed the incident and turned back to the stairs.

Boruto finished wrapping up his wound. _I guess I'll have to make it through one month until this heals._ Boruto exited the room again and head downstairs.

After buying some lunch, Boruto found a nice, open spot in the courtyard. A birch bench, with greenery populating sixty percent of the area. He sat down and dug in. As he tore into the delicious bun, some blurry movement caught his eye. He looked up to building before him.

Sarada stopped at the back window of the building. She opened one slide and jumped out. Before she could fall she grabbed the sill and let herself dangle for a second. Then she grabbed on with the other hand and climbed up to the roof. There were two ways to get to the roof, using the hatch that gets locked or climbing the building. Sarada sat at the edge of the building and sighed.

Boruto's eyes were locked on the black-haired beauty. She sat peacefully, enjoying the very slight winter breeze that broke the summer. He finished up his food, and quietly escaped, not wanting her to find him.

Days passed and Boruto was soon caught up in the system. A new program was introduced that day, by Kakashi Hatake. It was a testing similar to the chunin exam's survival tactics. Except it was more advanced. Those children who joined, and passed would be moved to a more advanced class.

Most of the students, a total of 100 entries. The 100 students would be further divided into teams of 2, meaning 50 teams. The first exam would rid of 25, leaving 50 students. Then the second exam would eliminate 13 teams. The remaining would join the advanced classes.

Kakashi and Konohamaru called out names and began making teams. These teams were temporary and only stood for the two exams. "Uzumaki Boruto and Mitsuki!" Konohamaru said. The two walked up to the front.

Boruto looked to his side. _Weird, I don't remember seeing him around._ Boruto thought. Mitsuki turned and smiled at him. Boruto's face twisted in confusion as he nervously smiled back.

"Wait." Kakashi said to Konohamaru. "I have a better pair." he whispered. Konohamaru cleared his throat, "Mitsuki, there's been a mistake, you'll be teamed up with Akimichi Chouchou. Uchiha Sarada will be teamed up with Boruto." Gasps and sighs were heard from the crowd. Sarada stepped up and stood to Boruto's side, her face was plain, again. Kakashi nodded in approval. Uzumaki and Uchiha. Perfect combination.

After the teams were made, they were given quarters to quickly learn each others strengths and weaknesses. Kakashi believed that they must know who they were fighting with in order to succeed. Boruto plopped down on the sofa and examined the paper he was provided. It included details on the exam. The exam lasts five days, the objective, is to find the flag and survive in the Forest of Demise without losing a teammate. Traps and obstacles will be lain out around area. No escape. It'll be the most difficult exam.

Sarada entered the room a minute later and sat down, opposite to him. Boruto slid the sheet to her. After she was done reading it she sighed and leaned back. "The name's Uzumaki Boruto, you?" he said, lifting his hand up for a handshake. "If you weren't listening when Kakashi Sensei called out my name, it's Uchiha Sarada." she said, blandly. She left his hand hovering in the air and stared into his eyes.

Boruto dropped his hand and scowled to himself, "What a let down." he murmured. Sarada sighed and pushed up her glasses. "I have the Sharingan, and can utilize it perfectly. My shuriken jutsu is perfected, Taijutsu is moderate, Genjutsu is high and Ninjutsu is also high. I can perform fire style and lightening style. My medical skills are average and general knowledge is high. What about you?" she said, smoothly. Her voice was like honey, sweet to the ear.

Boruto stuttered and then straightened up, "I use the gentle fist. My main mode of combat is using shadow clones. I also can perform the Rasengan. I fight with a sword, my shuriken jutsu is average, my genjutsu is poor, my Taijutsu is high, Ninjutsu is high, Medical Ninjutsu is pretty good and my general knowledge is high. I can perform, wind style, lightening style and water style."

"I see." Sarada replied. "Lets go?" he asked. Sarada stared at the paper for a bit longer, "Hn."

The training grounds ended with a large forest, that had 50 dividers to keep the contestants from running into each other. "Your time starts now."

* * *

I didn't get many votes, but I guess thats ok. I hope you like it! Please review to have the next chapter get released faster!

1/6/2018

word count: 2290


	2. The Exam Part 1

**Sorry for the wait, its been a busy week for me. I'm moving abroad in the next few days so the next chapter might take a long while and I'm sorry for that. Please put headcanons in the reviews, THANK YOU!**

"Your time starts now." Konohamaru said into the mic. Everyone shot forward into the thick forest of traps and danger.

Boruto and Sarada kept at a steady pace in order to preserve energy for a longer run. First thing was to find the flag. It was obviously going to be difficult. Well hidden. Then they had to protect that flag, and keep it safe for the 5 days that they had to survive. Animals were also placed around for hunting purposes, and each forest division had one source for water. They just had to find it.

Sarada's Sharingan activated as soon as they crossed the safe marking. They both slowed to a stop before proceeding into the denser areas. "Listen, we need to spread out just to scan the perimeters. Then we rendezvous back here. If you're in trouble then I'll be able to find you." Boruto said, tapping his scarred eye. Sarada looked at him blankly, "I doubt I'll need help from you. Lets go." she said. Boruto nodded and they dispersed. Boruto to the right. Sarada to the left.

Boruto made sure not to miss out a single detail as he traveled the right section of the layout. After they finished the scanning, they would retreat to the rendezvous point, and check out the midpoint together. Boruto jumped down from the branch he traveled on and began to search from ground level. He came across some simple booby traps and trip wires but found nothing that was really dangerous.

Sarada's speed was incredibly compatible with her eyesight. She was able to finish scanning the first two quarters of the left section before Boruto could. Basically the same simple traps, that slowly got more dangerous as she neared the end. She deactivated all the genjutsu traps she found, and set off all the small ones. Sarada finally reached an open patch. She slowly stepped into it, keeping her guard up. The patch was 1 kilometer in diameter. Meaning, if she stepped into the center, she wouldn't have any trees for protection or support. Still she underestimated the attacks and stepped, thinking she could face whatever they had in store.

Boruto slowly and carefully checked out the entire field. He finished one third and was moving forward. He decided to check if she was fine. He activated his dojutsu (visual jutsu) and searched through time space until his vision landed upon Sarada.

Sarada gasped as about seventy needles, coated with a blue solution, shot out from all around her, including above. In an instant she had her kunais out and was deflecting every single one. She flipped around and before she could hit the ground, another round was fired. This time, the needles had three points. She kept going, until the load was getting too much and she couldn't keep up.

Boruto's eyes widened as saw Sarada through clouded purple. His eyes widened even more when she got slightly cut by one. And then out of the blue, some mechanical robot dummies began closing in. He cursed and sped through the trees right across the mid section.

Sarada yelped as she got cut on her shoulder and thigh. And right when she thought it couldn't get any worse, three mechanical bots began to surround her. They were slow, but looked dangerous. She couldn't even perform any jutsus because she was too busy stopping the needles. Sarada was still too stubborn to admit that she needed Boruto's help.

The sun was already setting and Boruto was already starting to hear the clang of metal against metal. He accelerated and finally made it. Sarada was fending off the needles, with only two wounds and the metal bots already 10 feet away.

Boruto jumped in, nimbly dodging the needles and slamming his foot into the bot. It went barreling back with a loud discordant grunt. He used a rasengan on the other two went to Sarada. Now back to back with the kunoichi, he fought off the needles, not being scarred once. They abruptly stopped, and Boruto didn't waste a second to grab Sarada around the waist and take off.

Dark was closing in and they had to find a place to camp. Boruto jumped across with the injured shinobi in his arms until he found a concentrated area, that he had already scouted for traps. He set her down gently against the tree.

"Where have you hurt yourself? I saw that those needles were coated with poison. We need to treat them or you won't be able to fight much longer." Boruto said. Sarada stared into his eyes. She could already feel the numbness growing. "My right shoulder, and left thigh."

He leaned forward, his expression stern, and unzipped her shirt half way. She didn't shriek or react because she knew what he was doing. He pushed the fabric around her shoulder away and proceeded. The wound was purple and slightly swollen. He took out his kunais and slid them against each other until they generated enough heat. He sliced across the wound with the hot kunai and leaned close.

This was a technique he learned when he came across a village during training. It was to remove the poison that had been injected in the blood before it spread anywhere. He brought his mouth to the wound and sucked the blood, then spit it out to the side. He continued doing this until her blood felt the right consistency. Sarada bit her lip to hold in the yelp. He took off his jacket and tore along from the center. The Uzumaki sign ripped in half. He wrapped it around her shoulder and quickly zipped up her shirt.

Then he moved on to her leg. The fabric had split where the needle hit. He cut off the fabric and repeated all the steps he performed before with her shoulder. After wrapping up her leg he stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Sorry about that." he murmured. She didn't reply. "Can you move?" he asked. Sarada sighed and looked up at the branches. "Yes." she said attempting to get up. Her injured arm was still slightly numb and she collapsed. Boruto didn't hesitate to scoop her up and jump on to a tree. He placed her on a thick, sturdy branch.

"Wait here. I think I passed by the lake while we I was looking for you. I'll go get some water and food." and he was off.

Sarada looked down at her wound. _Why did he do that? Jump in and protect me. Why doesn't he despise me like the others? Why is he so...so...selfish? Its so unusual I feel its fake. Maybe it is. Just a trap. Like what that boy did to me last year. Probably. I shouldn't ease up because he's kind. No one's trustworthy. No one's real._

Boruto returned with a cask full of water and four fish, fresh out of the water. They set up a fire and put on their fish to cook.

Boruto turned his stick and the fire began to cook the other side of the fish. "So, whats up? Why don't you like...talk to anyone ya know? Friends?" Boruto asked, his eyes averted from her. Sarada didn't answer until at least 2 minutes had passed. "None of your business." she replied, her eyes showed nothing but emptiness. Boruto frowned, "And why is that?"

She glared at him, "Because I don't want you to know." Boruto's eyes widened as she said this. She actually sounded vulnerable. A bit like a child. And the first time she showed a bit of emotion. They finished their meals in silence. The moon was high when Boruto lit out the fire. "Do you want me to carry you to the tree orrr..?" Boruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sarada gulped. She still felt weak, and a bit dizzy from the poison's after effect. "I think I can manage." she said, pushing herself up. She stood still on wobbly legs and a limp body. She took one step and fell forward. In a flash, Boruto was before her and was steadying her from under her arms. He quickly found a good, hidden branch and set her down gently. He stayed near her for a second longer. "I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow."

The sun rose and a stone hit Boruto on the nose. He sat up and let out a groan. His vision finally focused to behold a tall, slim, girl in dull red. Her long hair was unbound and fell down in silky strands. A bit tangled of course. "S-Sarada? You're alright now?" he asked standing up with ebullience. "Lets get going. We can't procrastinate any more than this. We must find that flag and then survive." she said, ignoring his concern. "Alright."

* * *

Its short but, it was taking too long and I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Please review for a quicker update!

1/15/2018

word count: 1578


	3. The Exam Part 2

**Ok hey! Thank you guys so much for all the support. The reviews are a real help! Two question I have to answer are how long this story will be. The answer is about 10-15 chapters with 2000-5000 words each. And then when the lemon comes? Well, it is gonna be a long story and I am going to have to go through all the character development so, near the end it'll come. I'm really excited about this story and then the next, which is the medieval AU. I've thought up some great plots, so hang tight y'all!**

Two days have passed, and no sign of the Flag. It must've been very well hidden for shinobi like Sarada to be unable to locate it. The duo and scanned three quarters of forest thoroughly and knew that the flag must be in the last quarter. If you manage to survive, but don't collect the flag, you fail. Therefore it was compulsory to find it do that they could pass.

"Alright. The last quarter should be the most difficult one and the largest out of all four. Preferably I would like to split up but the chances of one of getting in danger again would make it very hard to get to the other. So what do you suppose we should do?" Boruto said. Sarada shut her eyes tight in thought before opening them again, "I guess the only other option is to go together. We have to map the final block before we can truly start the search." Sarada replied. It took about 6 hours to scan the entire block and 4 extra hours to deactivate traps. That would be ten hours total. Then they had to return to map the land.

The sun's light had just begun cracking through the sky. Boruto and Sarada began. They decided that keeping an average distance of 20 feet from each other would allow them to cover more land while being able to see each other.

Sarada halted after about one hour, causing Boruto to fall back too. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sarada lifted her hand up as a signal to wait. "There's something up ahead. Those robots I believe. And something else that I cant make out." she said, activating her Sharingan.

Boruto nodded, "We should get rid of them, two days left. No enough time."

Sarada stared at him for a second, "Alright, what's the strategy?" she asked, anticipation laced in her voice.

"So far, we haven't passed this point, only you've gone far enough to be trapped. I think, you should let me stop them and then you can go ahead to see what's next, maybe try to search for the flag. I'll finish up and come after you." Boruto said, looking at her with a sliver of smugness. Boruto always has his swag intact somehow.

Boruto jumped in without another second of thought. Around the field, at least ten of those bots were on patrol. Probably to protect the flag. Beyond them were some traps. Boruto narrowed his eyes and smirked. He crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled, producing 4 shadow clones. At that moment Sarada flew by him to the end of the field. Boruto turned to the bots, "Life's short, ya know? Water style!" he exclaimed, a wave of water bursting from the shadow clones, making the bots malfunction. "Now for the final touch! Lightning style!" And then with bolts of lightning screaming across the water, the bots were done for.

"Easy." he sneered, running ahead to help Sarada.

Sarada had finished deactivating traps quite a while ago. She searched every nook and cranny for flag, leaving only a small portion left to search. Boruto caught up with her as she approached the last part. "Did you find any other type of traps? Any bots or someth-" Boruto was cut off by the sound of high pitch screeching. It sounded like metal against metal, mechanical pieces at work, with a bit of voice in it and some animal touch. Kind of like a horrifying scream of an animal being tortured. A chill shot down sarada's spine.

They halted before entering. Boruto noticed Sarada's chill. "You alright?" he asked, biting his lip. She didn't answer. Didn't need to. She was fine. "What could that be?" she muttered. "It sounded like some machine...or animal...I'm not sure." he replied.

Then when they least expected it, a flash of glistening, metal passed them. Boruto pulled out his kunais, and stood straight on his feet. Before them was a big, metal tiger. Completely constructed out of titanium. Its eyes glowed red, teeth clinked against each other. It was about 15 feet long and 8 feet wide.

"That must be like a guardian for the flag ya know?" Boruto said.

Sarada staggered a step back, clutching her kunais harder. She cursed softly and hardened her expression. "Boruto, listen. This thing is huge. I need you to buy me some time to analyze its movements and try finding a weak spot." Sarada said, her voice slightly dusted with fear.

That was probably the first time she ever said his name, and it made Boruto sway for a second. "Got it! You can leave it to me." He smirked and winked at her.

Boruto activated his dojutsu, sliding his fingers across the scar that marked that eye. He threw some lightning kunais with such incredible power that waves of air erupted from the throw. The kunais barely marred the cat, only inflicting a total of two dents. The lightning also didn't do anything to help. "Damn it. I was so sure that would so SOME thing." he muttered, jumping up and charging forward.

In a split second, his sword was out. It was a shiny, white metal. It glistened in the sun in a way that would blind you if you caught its spark. Boruto handled the sword like a master, not stopping once.

Sarada sat on a branch right near the battle, searching for an opening with her Sharingan. And then she saw it, it would be impossible to detect this without a visual prowess. The right hind leg of the beast had a slight limp, a late pick up from the rest of its body. It was a small detail but their only chance.

"Fall back!" she yelled.

Boruto was behind the beast when he heard her call. He stuck the sword in the beasts back and used it to propel him towards her. He slid against the dirt right on front of her, "Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yes, see its right hind leg? It has a very small limp, just a minor fall back from the rest of its movement. We need to focus our attacks on destroying that leg." She replied. Boruto nodded, standing up. "So I got a plan." He smirked.

The beast prowled across the grass, eyes thirsty for the taste of flesh and blood. His metal claws clinked against the ground as he waited for his prey to come out.

Sarada was hidden well behind the leaves, going over the plan a couple hundred times to make sure she wouldn't fail. The plan should work so if anything went bad then they could only improvise. Sarada lifted her hand to signal Boruto that she was prepared. Boruto nodded and walked out from his hiding spot.

He drew his sword, the sound of metal against metal alarming the bot. The mechanic beast of a robot didn't take a second to evaluate the situation and lunged forward towards Boruto. Boruto swung out his sword, throwing in every ounce of power to defend himself. The robot went tumbling backwards after that hit. Boruto ran towards the beast and slammed his sword into its stomach. It lashed out as it got knocked over, its claws waving dangerously close to Boruto.

Boruto tilted his sword and rammed it into its back. It bounced back and before it landed, its claw lashed out with breakneck speed and sliced across Boruto's stomach. Boruto hissed loudly and jumped back raising both his arms in the air. That was a signal for Sarada to come out.

With her Sharingan activated, Sarada leaped out directly on top of Boruto. Boruto ignored the piercing pain in his abdomen and exclaimed, "Wind style!" he wove a hand seal and pushed Sarada forward with his wind chakra. She burst through the air, with her fist out for a punch. She was directed towards the one leg that was vulnerable. The beast was slowly rising but before it could stand, her chakra enforced fist connected with its weak leg.

An explosion of earth and dust rippled through the sky. Boruto gulped, _She might kill me if I make her mad._ Boruto raced towards the beast. It was twitching and spinning, throwing up liquids from its sides. Boruto was about to obliterate it with his rasengan when he noticed something red in its leg.

"Just get it over with." Sarada said, tapping her foot. "Wait, look." he replied. Boruto removed the metal bits from its leg and gasped. It was the red flag. Lodged in the creatures leg. Sarada's eyes widened. She reached over and yanked it out. "I guess we're done here. We just have to survive one more day." Boruto said.

The night fell fast and they returned to their spot in the center.

Sarada turned towards the blonde boy and pushed him against a tree. He raised his brow and looked at her. She ignored his look and pulled his shirt up. She examined his wound and got to work. She kneeled down on one knee and began clearing up the blood and mess. Thankfully the wound wasn't too deep. Sarada pulled out a small piece of fabric from her kunai pouch. She only had one and decided to use it on him. After she patched him up, she told him to sit down and get some rest. Boruto obeyed after seeing what she could do today. He shuddered at the thought.

After they ate they went straight to sleep.

Sarada woke up around four hours later. The night was hot and uncomfortable. She shifted in her spot, her hair plastered to her face and neck with sweat. It was a shame the weather sucked so much. She quietly got up and went to the lake for a quick rinse. She stripped down and sank into the cool water of the nearby lake. The bursts of cold water infected her hot body and healed her of the water was so pleasant she decided to stay there for a minute longer.

Boruto's eyes drooped open. His throat was dry and he couldn't even talk. He looked and saw that Sarada wasn't in bed. Nature calls. His wound felt a bit better so decided to take the long trek to the lake to get a drink.

Boruto pushed away the leaves that covered the lake and his eyes on the Uchiha beauty, soaking in the cool water. He didn't even breathe as his eyes lingered on her body, which was fully exposed from head to breasts. Her silken hair floated on the water, surrounding her with a black ring. He felt a gush of heat grow in his face as she began to exit the cool waters. He ducked back and sneaked away, the image of Sarada's perfect body forever imprinted in his brain.

Sarada returned to their spot to find Boruto still sleeping. She laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

Boruto continuously slapped his face, in attempt to think of something else. He looked over from his spot in the tree and found Sarada looking clean and fresh.

Boruto woke up at dawn, just as Sarada sat up from her tree. The golden light hit her now clear and clean face. Boruto smiled, "Well, you look clean and pristine." he said. Sarada stared into his bright blue orbs, "And you look like crap." she replied, sitting up and strapping on her gear. Boruto frowned, he almost forgot how condescending she was.

The two managed to make it through the last day. They encountered beasts more terrifying then the tiger bot, and formulated techniques to beat everyone of them. Their plans were perfectly executed, never failing. It was like they were meant to be, their powers a perfect complement.

After the gates reopened, they stepped out, the red flag in Boruto's hand. They looked to their lefts and rights, to see those who found the flag, or even made it out alive. Many gates were left empty with no one on front. Some had only one member and some had two with no flag.

Kakashi and Konohamaru, called out the teams that failed, leaving exactly 25 teams as stated.

Everyone returned to their rooms, with two weeks before the next exam begun.

* * *

THAnks for the patience, this chapter isn't even that good, cuz the story gets better later. I've already started on the next chapter, please have mercy on poor me, cuz I do have school and pressurizing.

1/30/2017

word count: 2226


	4. The Boundaries

**School's been a load, once again. Guys I'm thinking of posting a super lemony one-shot in between every fanfic I write. So if you guys want me to continue with this idea then please place some headcanons or prompts for the oneshot in the reviews. Also I've been getting many messages in my inbox saying they want the lemon NOW, which as you know is not possible. Therefore, I'll be posting a one-shot after this chapter. Thank you.**

Sarada finished up her daily training sessions. Since the exam was in two weeks, classes were exempted. She head down to the cafeteria to grab a bottle of water and some food. She got to the stand and immediately regretted it. The blonde haired kid who was paired up with her during the first round, was standing there. He got a bottle of water and a yakisoba bun (I'll make a reference of yakisoba buns every fanfic).

The cafeteria and school grounds were entirely empty today. Not a single student. Boruto turned around from the stand to go enjoy his meal. His eyes met the dark eyed Uchiha, who broke his food fantasy. His eyes lit up as he slowly snapped out of his daze. "Hey Sarada! There isn't anyone around so d'ya wanna sit with me?" he asked in a friendly manner. His smile was luminous and almost made her sway. Sarada felt a warm radiance from him, and it drove her insane.

She walked past him and grabbed her lunch. She didn't waste a second looking at him as she walked out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. Boruto scoffed with a wide grin. _No way am I giving up on you._ He thought.

Boruto followed her out into the courtyard. It was lush and green, populated with plants of every variety. The birch benches were lined up neatly along a pathway. The plants flourished behind and ahead of the benches, hanging over slightly. Boruto saw Sarada sitting at the last bench. He inhaled a large breath before walking over to her. He sat down on the bench to her left. Boruto knew that sitting on her bench was definitely invading Sarada's space so he sat tight on the next bench.

"So how's training going?" He asked casually, his eyes drifting along his yakisoba bun. Sarada didn't reply, and took sips of her water instead. "Hey. If someone is being kind and is asking you a question, you should answer it. I sat here so you wouldn't be alone, ya know?" He said with a hint of anger.

Sarada's eyes widened as the words poured out of his mouth. She shook her head and bit into her last bite of food. "I wasnt listening." She said casually. Boruto smiled to himself. "How's your wound?" His voice was laced with concern and it made sarada prick up.

 **Sarada's POV:**

 _Dammit! The way Boruto had treated it completely removed all traces of poison. The medical ninjas didn't even have to do anything to me. Why did he heal me? No ones ever done that. No one is that stupid._

 **Narrator:**

Sarada gulped, "It hurts like hell. You did a horrible job." She didn't mean that of course. It was to make him hate her.

Boruto cursed, "ARE YOU KIDDING WITH ME? Man I need to work on my medical skills."

Sarada stood up and walked back to the building.

Boruto's eyes followed her until she disappeared. He sighed and slumped against his bench.

The sun sank into the horizon, painting the sky red and purple. Boruto smiled, as he watched the scene in the sky. Night time was his time.

.

.

Boruto didn't really have time to go through the island but now it was training week so he could train how he liked. He sat on the roof of the school building, the moon bright and high. Everyone was returning to their rooms but he didn't necessarily have to. Boruto pounced off onto a tree and began.

.

Sarada strolled through the woods of the island, searching for a particular place. Once she began to near the noise of a bustling city she knew she was there. Sarada pushes through shrubs and bushes until she made it to a small town.

.

Boruto Uzumaki swung around a branch and flipped off onto another. Normally he would go do free running and exercise for about an hour before actual training. He was more warmed up that way. He twisted onto a branch and pushed himself off. As he soared through the air, he caught a glimpse of red and yellow lights. He stopped and listened closely. Boruto heard sounds of people laughing and talking and moving about. A town?

.

Sarada shuffled through the crowd of dancing and singing people. Everyone had a smile on and were enjoying the monthly festival in Ogawa. Ogawa was a small town that was located deeper into the island, mostly surrounded by trees and shrubs. The vegetation also served as a great camouflage from anyone. It was a small town that liked to keep secret. Sarada knew of it because she had visited Ogawa once before when her parents were traveling.

Sarada finally found what she was looking for. Down the road, in between two big shops, was a cozy, little restaurant. She strolled down, towards the source of a delicious smell that wafted through the air. Sarada couldn't resist but to grab a bite before night training.

.

Boruto gaped at the secret town hidden through the trees. It was quite deep into the forest. He had ran full speed for about half an hour straight before actually finding it. He walked around the exit that he entered from, and saw a sign near his foot. _Hope you enjoyed your day at Ogawa!_ It said in a thin, swirly writing. "Ogawa." he muttered to himself.

He saw a cramped, restaurant in the middle of the bustle. It seemed like a warm, welcoming place and the smell that radiated from its door was captivating. Boruto inhaled the pleasant scent and found himself walking towards it. His stomach grumbled so loud he was sure everyone within a ten foot radius of him, would hear it.

He decided to get a bowl before leaving Ogawa. Boruto entered the restaurant, his nose tracing the delicious scent back to its origin. The store was festive and colored with golden yellow, and crimson colors. He pushed his way through the lanterns and passed by a young girl with long black hair. He could've sworn he saw a tint of red from her ear. Glasses. Red glasses. Sarada?

.

Sarada had taken a seat at the counter, before she saw a blonde boy enter the restaurant. _HIM AGAIN!?_ She internally screamed, biting her lips. All she could do was hope he didn't see her. Sarada clutched the rim of the seat in anticipation. As soon as he passed by her, she was gonna make a run for it without ordering anything.

.

Boruto halted in the middle of the store, and then spun around and plopped down right next to the dark-haired girl. Shinobi weren't aloud to openly address each other as ninja in foreign areas, otherwise it could lead to trouble. Boruto just had to pretend he didn't know who she was. Which when you think about it, he didn't really know. "Whassup." He said quietly, but audible through the thick talk going around. Sarada rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just getting some lunch, thats all." She said this line in a very strange manner. Sarada actually sounded kind of happy and cheerful. She didn't mean it of course.

There were rumors of the Uchiha girl who was broken inside. Everywhere, people knew of Sarada Uchiha, the shinobi who had no emotion. To prevent people from recognizing her, Sarada quickly tied her hair up using her yellow scarf as a hair tie. She put away her glasses and knotted her long shirt at the hem so that it showed her stomach slightly. It was a bit hard to see without her glasses but she could manage.

Boruto gaped at her transformation. She looked so different without glasses. Beautiful actually. He couldn't stop the faint tint of red that stained his cheeks. "Same ya know. I'll just keep you company, for I also need something to eat." He said, smirking at her.

Sarada obviously didn't want to associate with the blonde in any manner, but she had to do what she had to do. "Whatever makes you happy." She twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger and watched him intently. The old man, who was taking orders finally turned around from his kitchen. "What would you two like?" he asked. "Two cups of ramen, with roast pork please." Boruto said swiftly, never breaking his stare with Sarada.

"I recommend that you don't pretend to be my boyfriend." Sarada said, her voice blending in the crowd. Boruto raised a brow and dropped his smirk. "I'm not, I'm not. We're friends, ya know." He replied, shrugging and looking away. Sarada wasn't sure wether he meant they were friends in the act or friends in real life. Boruto kept stealing glances of her beautiful features every now and then, when she was distracted or when their conversations came to an end. Sarada didn't seem to notice apparently. Until right now.

"Boruto, why do you keep looking at me and then pretending that you weren't? Its creepy and I don't want you to do it, so stop." Sarada said, calmly with no emotion. She kept forgetting the act so she put on a small smile again. Boruto smiled apologetically, "Sorry, you just look kinda cute without glasses and with your hair up. I can't help but notice. Not that you don't look cute with glasses and open hair, I mean I was just...ya know?" He rambled, scratching the back of his head.

Sarada's real self would've gotten up and left him chattering, but she couldn't really do that right now. "Don't forget your roll." she hissed. Sarada quickly covered up by bringing up another conversation. "So whats your future plan? Shinobi? Or something else?" She asked in a way that made him hyped to answer.

Boruto smirked and tugged at the strand of blonde hair that fell near his right ear. "I'd probably wanna settle as a regular shinobi. Nothing much. All that stuff." Boruto was swift when it came to lying. He sounded so real that for a moment Sarada thought he was speaking the truth.

"What about you, huh?" He asked, as a bowl of ramen was set before him. He said his thank you and looked back at her for an answer.

Sarada took a pair of chopsticks and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I'm not sure yet."

They ate the rest of their ramen in silence as the busy night stole an hour of their life. Sarada shuffled around for her wallet and just when she found it, Boruto handed the cook the bill.

"It's on me, Bishojo." He said quickly, with his dry attempt at making up a new name. She flinched and flashed him a look of pure cringe.

"Whatever you say, Furai." She said smugly, smirking at his embarrassment.

He elbowed her playfully and chuckled at the name she gave him. Sarada tried to hold in her giggles but they escaped her as he wiggled his elbow in her abdomen, where she was very ticklish.

"Boru- I mean Furai! Stop it!" She said between laughs.

Boruto almost gawked at how beautiful her laugh was. He sat back, freeing her from his elbow's torture. Sarada nudged him and laughed.

They walked out the restaurant together, and took a stroll down the colorful town. As they walked down the path of light, Sarada saw a dark ally in between to large gift shops. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into that ally.

Sarada pushed him against the wall. She wasn't that much shorter than him. Only by four inches, but it still felt like he towered over her.

"Listen, boruto." She hissed, venomously.

"If you think this meant anything in our real lives or if you think that you've somehow become my friend or whatnot then stop thinking that because none of it is true. I don't like you and I don't want you to be associated with me. Got it?" She said, her face had some how nester to his with every word.

Boruto gulped air and stared into her depthless, dark orbs. He could feel her hot breath oh his cold neck and it sent chills down his spine.

"Ok, sure...W-whatever you want." He muttered.

Sarada squinted and leaned closer leaving probably less than an inch left between them. Before she could present her satisfaction of his reply, the old man at the ramen store walked in to receive some crates of vegetables.

The air was thick with her rage so Boruto had to think fast. He held her wrists which were pressed against his racing heart, and directed them around his neck. She had to convince herself not to strangle him because she knew what he was doing. He slipped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her against him, her breast brushed against his chest and he held in his blushes.

But Boruto wasn't actually going to kiss her. That would be insane. So he leaned in and began whispering things in her ear. Sarada wasn't sure if she could even pretend to blush, because she had no interest in Boruto. She held her breath and used her chakra to force the blood to rise up there. Then she gasped and clutched onto him tighter as he whispered about what he was going to do with her at home.

The two pretended to be entirely oblivious that someone walked in. The old man passed by the scene, trying to avert his eyes before eventually giving up and running back instead of getting the vegetables.

Boruto licked her ear and blew on it, sending goosebumps along her arms. She pushed him off her and crossed her arms.

"That was unnecessary and it's your fault I had to do this because you had to walk in the same store I did." She hissed, rubbing the area that he licked. Boruto smirked and walked out. Sarada watched him disappear into the clouds of lights and she stood silent in the dark.

After Boruto finally caught up with his training he was exhausted. It was two in the morning and he had to be up at five for training with Shikadai. Only THREE FRICKIN HOURS TO SLEEP!

Sarada completed her training around the same time he did. She got back to the school and did wake up at five, but eight. If she was going go to train she at least needed SOME sleep.

For the rest of that week, Boruto and Sarada had no encounters with each other. And then the week after that too. The second exam takes place.

.

.

* * *

So here's some translations. Bishojo means beautiful girl and Furai means flirt in Japanese. Sorry this took so long. I'm not even going to recheck for errors.

Date: 3/19/18

word count: 2605


	5. The Limit

**Ok so thank you for everyone who is being patient and thank you to all who want to experience the full character development. Its very encouraging, and makes me want to write and post more. But for those who cannot wait, I assure that when the lemon eventually does come, it'll be worthwhile. Enjoy.**

The second round of the Advanced Exam was going to take place the next day. Boruto and every contestant that made it past round one were so busy training they barely had time for maintaining their own selves. But with one day remaining, you ought to look good in the end.

Boruto threw his sweat drenched towel on the concrete ground, and fell on his back, gasping for air. It was midday and Boruto had been training his butt off since 5 am. The sweat on his gloriously, golden tanned skin glistened in the extreme sunlight. Boruto's chest heaved rapidly as he inhaled and exhaled all the air he could get his hands on. He had once again lost another T-shirt due to dueling. He looked at the ragged, bunch of salmon fabric that was heaped up in the corner of the training grounds and made a face of pure loss. He sighed and looked up at the teal, poles that intersected each other on the ceiling. Boruto was slowly catching his breath, as the minutes flew by.

Throat scratchy and dry, Boruto attempted to ask for water, but failed miserably and was sent into a coughing fit. His eyes widened in surprise as his vision was invaded by a cute girl with purple hair.

"Sumire." he breathed, with a smile.

Sumire smiled and sat back. "I brought some water for you."

Sumire was also quite exhausted from training. Her shorts and shirt clung to her skin with sweat. Boruto sat up and crossed his legs, taking the bottle followed by a thank you. He gulped down the whole thing in one sip and gasped in relief.

"Thank you so much. I really needed that, ya know." He replied, drops of water sliding down his neck and across his chest.

Sumire smiles and blushed slightly.

Boruto was aware of her feelings but he didn't want to hurt her by rejection so he just kept quiet when she was around.

.

The underground training gym had three compartments. The largest and most populated piece was used for dueling, combat, exercise, Shuriken jutsu, or anything in general. The second compartment was a gymnasium for flexibility and acrobatics. The third and least populated part was a small area, about the size of squash court.

Sarada liked to do her training in the third compartment as it was isolated from all the others. She was practicing her Taijutsu on one of those punching dummies, that would bounce back. The dummy was constructed of iron and titanium and basically whatever was strong enough to stand Sarada's monster hits. The awful sounds of her fist and foot connecting with the object rang and echoed off the walls of the room.

She was wearing her black two piece training outfit, and had her hair tied back in a pony. Sweat dripped off her forehead and slid down her muscular back as she continuously hit the punching dummy. Her glasses were on the ground next to her bag, so they would fall off and get in the way. Despite being unable to see too clearly, it was a good training for her other senses.

As her fist was an inch from connected to the tough material, she heard a voice erupt from the entrance. Her head whipped around to see the face she detested the most. A slim figure, with short dark green hair that was positioned upwards, a pair of sharp sea foam eyes, and a wicked smile. "What's up?" He said again waking towards her.

Sarada narrowed her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides. "Get out." She hissed. He brought up his hands to his chest as he walked past her open water bottle, "Woah Woah! Don't be so hasty." His voice was like a snake. Like just listening to it would poison her ears.

He circled around her, grinning like an idiot. As he walked around her he inched closer until he was dragging his fingers along her stomach. "You actually made it through round 1. Not that I'm surprised. That's just what I expected from _Sasukes_ daughter." He whispered as his fingers grazed her soft skin. She eyed him warily as he invaded her space and touched her like a mutual. Hate burned in her eyes as he continued stepping closer to her.

 _"_ Whats it to you?" She snarled viciously. Her fist twitched with the urge to sock him in the nuts. He smirked and his fingers spiraled up her body as he walked. "Leave before you regret it" She said out of her clenched teeth. It was getting more and more difficult to bare his presence.

A spark glinted in his eyes. "So, Sarada. How's your mom doing? You know, dealing with all this hate? Uchihas ya know?" He whispered in her ear. He was now and inch from touching her.

Saradas eyes were wide. That was the last time.

.

"What does a Rubiks Cube and Dick have in common?" Boruto asked as he sat with Shikadai and Inojin. The trio were taking a 30 minute break from all that training, so they decided to grab a snack and head to the lounge that was located right on top of the third compartment. They both had puzzled looks on their faces. "The more you play with it, the harder it gets!" Boruto exclaimed pointing finger guns at them. Shikadai and Inojin stared at him in utter embarrassment. "You need to work on your jokes." Inojin replied smiling. Boruto frowned, "Well you need to work on your sense of perverted humo-"

A loud crash was heard from the third compartment. Followed by a groan of severe pain and agony, and rocks smashing into the training ground. The boys dropped their food and rushed down to the sounds. Boruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

The scene unfolded like this. The compartment was in pieces, there was a crater on the wall, in the crater was the metal, dummy, being crushed by a boy's body, whose face was being crushed by Sarada's fist. Her face was solid rage as she remained in the position with her fist in his face and her Sharingan on. Boruto gaped at the scene, almost trembling at her ability. His eyes ran over her Sharingan and thats where he got lost. They were burning and fiery. Boruto subconsciously took a step back.

Sarada yanked her fist out of his bloody face, and spat right next to his head.

"Tch." she scoffed, walking away and leaving the boy in a severely injured condition. She swiped down for her water bottle and walked right by Boruto Uzumaki, her eyes never leaving the space ahead.

The moment she had left the room, crowds of shinobi and students were flooding the scene, helping the kid up.

"Who is that?" Boruto asked, with a tinge of nervousness.

Shikadai sighed, "His name is Yarite. The most popular kid in school. He's quite a drag in my eyes though. But anyways, I've heard he has some history with that Uchiha, but I don't know any details. All I know is that he was friend then a fiend to her. But thats it."

"Damn." Boruto sighed.

"Yarite apparently hates her. And her lineage. Obviously since he is the most popular kid, everyone hates her too. He makes them think she is a monster, someone who is going to turn out like her father did. But I'm not one to judge so I don't know." Inojin added.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he said something to her and then, he probably go what he deserved?" Boruto half asked, half stated.

Shikadai smirked, "Something of the sort."

Yarite thrashed under the grip of the students. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" he screeched. He stood up and dusted himself off. "That bitch!" he hissed, viciously. "I'm gonna kill her." Yarite's eyes were deep with a deathly intent. He clenched his fists and stormed off, his bloody face twisted with rage.

.

.

Sarada sat on the roof and swallowed down her water. Thoughts of her parents swarmed her mind. She couldn't stand anyone mocking her line or family. Especially that Yarite. He'd been driving to the point that she wanted to end herself. She couldn't bare it. She had no friends, no one even bothered with her, her parents were away and she cant do anything about it because there is literally nothing to do. She had tried to make friends once. The first time she had ever attended school, which was a year ago. Sarada winced at the memory and fell back on the floor. Her strong legs dangled in the wind and she stared up into the annoyingly bright blue sky.

She felt a light pain begin to grow in her head. An silent ache in her chest. A faint weakness in her limbs. She suddenly felt a bit sick. Its probably nothing. She'll be fine in no time.

Sarada remained in that position until she eventually dozed off.

A few hours passed and Sarada's eyes cracked open. She saw a hazy image of a man looking down on her. Sarada was about to dismiss it when she realized he was staring at her and it was definitely not a dream. She jumped up and looked at the figure above her. He was a tall man, with spiky silver hair and scar on one eye. He spoke through a mask on his face, "Sarada Uchiha?"

She collected herself up and stood, so that she was exactly a head shorter than him. "What is it?" she said, not guilty at all. He sighed and looked her in the eye. "Listen, are you alright? If you ever have any problems, you can come talk to me. I was your parents' sensei after all. Just come to my off-" before he could finish his sentence, sarada pushed him aside and walked off.

.

Boruto strolled through the quiet school halls as the sun casts it warm evening glow. He wondered about the chunin exams. What would happen? What's the final test? All he knew was that Sarada was going to remain his partner. As his head swarmed with possibilities, He aimlessly trudged forward, not knowing where he was heading. His head hung down and he walked until he hit a solid figure.

Boruto looked up to see icy blue hair and golden eyes.

"Hello, Boruto." The student said. Boruto smiled nervously,

"Hey uhhhh, Meat Sushi?" Boruto said. Boruto strained to remember what his name was. He remembered Konohamaru saying when they were picking teams.

"Mitsuki. What are you doing at this time?" Said the blue haired boy.

Boruto smiled apologetically, "I was just clearing my head, ya know? The exams, stress, that incident with Sarada Uchiha." He rambled, scratching his neck.

"I see. You like her don't you?" Mitsuki commented, smiling. He gave of a snake like presence.

Boruto's eyebrows narrowed and he opened his mouth to retaliate but nothing came out. "W-well! I don't hate her! Or like her. In the romantic way that is. She's nice I guess. I dunno." He mumbled.

Mitsuki smiled and placed his hand on Borutos shoulder. "You're so easy to read, good luck on the exams." He said walking past him.

Boruto was left in a stuttering confusion as he walked away. He didn't have a clue about what just happened. He sighed and continued strolling, all the way up the stairs to his room.

Boruto needed his full sleep if he was going succeed in the exams. It was almost eight and he was coming back up to his room from the cafeteria. As he passed Sarada's door, he heard a sniffle. Or he thought he heard it. He took a step back and waited. After about a minute he heard another sniffle and whimper. He gulped and ignored it because it wasn't his business.

Even through the thin walls he could hear her soft cries. _What happed to her?_ he thought.

.

Sarada was always strong. Physically and mentally. But some days you just gotta break down and let it all out. She attempted to temp down her cries but they wouldn't stop. Sarada tried not to think about why she was crying. Being all alone, being hated, being looked down upon, having your family insulted, being what she is. She cursed aloud and scratched her neck viciously, then her arms and legs. Blood dripped down her chest and down her limbs as she stared into the ceiling, tears staining her cheeks.

.

Boruto sat up in his bed, trying to push out her sobs from his head. Eventually he couldn't take it. He jumped up from his bed and tied his jacket around his waist.

He inhaled and knocked on her door. She didn't reply. Boruto winced in suspense and went for another knock.

"What the hell do you want?" She said. She sounded normal. Like she was never crying in the first place.

"It's Boruto." He replied.

Sarada spoke, "I asked what you want, not who you are. Now get the hell away."

Boruto flinched at the remark, contemplated leaving, and then deciding otherwise.

"Listen, I just wanted to know if you were feeling alright?" Boruto said, his head leaning on the door.

But she definitely wasn't, she felt awful. Apart from being mentally broken, she felt oddly sick. When she moved or performed any action, she felt dizzy and light headed.

"Can I come in?" He asked, biting his lip.

Sarada never felt like having someone around more then now. But there was no way in hell she was going to trust anyone again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted, followed by a bang on the ground. Her eyes fell on the door. She could see his foot's shadow fading away under the door. Sarada let out a groan and rolled on to her side.

Boruto returned to his room and slumped against the wall.

The second part of the exams would begin in the 8 hours.

* * *

K y'all, exams are next chapter! Thank you for all the support! Please review and have a good day! Also I'm taking One Shot Requests for BoruSara, so if you have any then put em in the reviews or not. Your choice.


	6. The Bond

Boruto's eyes drooped open to the soft light of dawn. His room was lit up in an explosion of blues and purples. His muscles shifted as he sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes remained closed as he sat.

The exam started at 8:00am. It was 5:00am currently. Boruto swayed, in a state between sleep and being awake. The crisp light cut through the curtains and fell on Boruto's face. He remembered last night and felt a chill run up his spine. He didn't feel like confronting her again. But what could he do.

Boruto sighed and stood up. He normally just slept in his trunks or underpants, but today he was in his gear when he woke up. "I must've collapsed." He whispered. Boruto quickly showered and equipped himself for the exam, but before he could climb out from the window he saw a piece of paper on the floor. Right affront the door was a tiny piece of blue paper with a perfect handwriting scribbled across.

He walked over and picked it up. It read, "Training ground at 5:30am, we need to practice. Don't be late. Signed, Sarada." Boruto sighed and smiled slightly. "Here I go." He said to himself, taking the window route.

.

Sarada slid the paper under the door and headed off to the training grounds. Her hands were balled into tight fists for some unknown reason. But she needed to concentrate on passing the exams now. She just wanted to graduate and get out.

Her steps became faster and her heart was beating more harshly. She felt heated and desperate to get everything over with. Sarada approached the big, green gates of the underground training field. She felt a headache coming up, and her limbs felt limp. What was going on? She wasn't sick or tired or anything.

The doors were pushed open and Sarada walked in.

"Good Mornin, Uchiha. How're you feelin?"

Sarada looked up and saw the blue eyes boy sitting on a post with a bright smile on his face. A warm, sunny presence surrounded him. She shook off the thought and ignored his question. She was fine.

The raven haired girl swayed but caught herself. She wasn't going to faint or fall or anything. Today was the exam and she was going to stand.

"Come over here. We need to practice our compatibility. I think the best way to do that is to have a little match to learn each other's weaknesses and strengths in battle." Sarada explained.

Boruto hopped down and stood within the sparring ring. "Sure thing. Just wanna let you know beforehand that you're going down." He said with a smirk.

There were three rules, no scientific ninja tools, no killing and if you get knocked out of the ring you automatically lose.

Boruto threw his jacket aside. He could tolerate losing another t shirt, but just not the jacket. He got into his stance and waited for her first move.

Sarada was so sure she was going to faint. Why was this happening?! She gathered herself up and took a step forward, inhaled and ran towards him. The minute her leg flew up, it was an instant taijutsu battle.

Boruto ducked under her leg and turned his body 180 degrees so that his foot was hooked around her ankle. With a swift pull, she tripped over. Before she could hit the ground, her hands locked into the dirt and she supported herself up. Her stomach was entirely exposed in this position but she didn't care.

Sarada flipped back on her feet, and was hit with a wave of light headedness. Before she could properly get herself into place, Boruto was onfront of her. He struck forward with powerful punches that Sarada barely dodged.

His fist went straight for her face, and she ducked beneath, grabbing his strong arms and hoisting herself over him so that she was sitting on his shoulders. She arched back bringing Boruto down with her but before she could slam him across the floor, his hands were around her waist. He scoffed and twirled her off him before tossing her on the ground. She landed in a crouch before swinging her leg out and slamming Boruto in the knee. He fell and rolled over. Boruto gasped and stopped himself one inch from touching the ring.

For some reason Sarada's fighting felt unusual. A bit like she had to try really hard to manage this much. Boruto looked over at her body, still in a half crouch. She was breathing so harshly even though this was nothing but a training spar.

She wiped her forehead and pushed her black braid off of her shoulder. Slowly she stood up and that was her limit. Sarada thought she could push herself a little more but that was it. Black splotches started to cloud her vision and her brain felt fuzzy and burnt. She felt a numbness in her entire body, and before she knew it, she was falling.

But she never hit the ground. Something soft and warm with a pleasant, familiar smell enveloped her limp body. She savored the sensation for a minute longer, not wanting to wake up. Sarada burried her face into something very smooth and velvety. The smell also seemed stronger there. She inhaled and clutched onto the soft... whatever it was.

Boruto gulped nervously as he held the delicate Uchiha girl. He was just about to deliver the finishing attack when her eyes rolled back and she went limp. He caught her right before she hit the ground and held her against his muscular chest. Boruto sighed and looked at her out cold body. _Damn._

Sarada's eyes cracked open and the first thing she saw was Boruto's face looming in hers. He quickly backed up and waited for her to make her remark. But she didn't. She remained in his comfortable arms, clutching to his t shirt and looking into his wide eyes.

"You ok? If this was a real battle, you would be dead right now. Now stop ignoring me and tell me what's going on with you?" Boruto asked, breaking their long trance. She bent her head in response and leaned against his chest again.

"I don't know, alright? I just felt super light-headed all of a sudden and blacked out. Its probably because I didn't have breakfast or something, so I'm fine." She replied, not wanting to submit to him. He smiled at her reply, and shifted so that he was sitting more comfortably.

"Can you walk?" he asked, ignoring the way she was leaning on his pectorals.

"I don't know." Sarada answered subconsciously. She didn't want to get up from the warmth of his body, so she was simply going to do whatever it took to sit a little longer.

Ten minutes had passed and the only sign of movement from Sarada was her hands leaving his shirt.

"What time is it?" she asked, inhaling a whiff of his heart-warming scent.

"Like around 6?" he replied, his arms pulling her slightly closer to himself.

"Two hours left." She breathed out, closing her eyes.

Boruto arched a brow and smiled at her. She looked quite cute when she was asleep. He sat there for a moment longer before Sarada opened her eyes again and rolled out of his grasp.

She felt his warmth immediately leave her, like getting out of the blanket on a cold morning. Sarada shook her head and stood up. Sarada took a second to take in what just happened. Boruto stared at her.

"Forget about what just happened. If you tell anyone, I'll gut you." She hissed motioning for him to follow her.

"Whatever you say, Uchiha."

They reached the cafeteria and ate in silence. Sarada didn't make eye contact with him even once during the entire time.

Two hours flew by quickly. They were down at the school grounds with everyone just in time for the announcements. Kakashi And Konohamaru were at the front waiting for the competitors to all assemble.

"As you all already know, round two is beginning. And not everyone is going to make it. Only 13 of you will pass. I have no further instructions other than to inform you that killing is prohibited. As well are ninja tools, and other illegal ninja materials. You've all been assigned a room to wait in. The exam begins in fifteen minutes. Good luck." Kakashi said, turning away and smiling.

Boruto and Sarada sat silently in their small waiting room, constantly revising battle plans and techniques.

"Something feels odd about this round." Boruto muttered.

Sarada raised a brow at him waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know. Something just feels off."

Fifteen minutes had passed and Boruto was fidgeting in his seat. He was dying to go out for some action. After another 30 minutes, he heard a round of applause from above and was itching to get out there. Thrity more minutes. He heard another explosion of ebullient cheering and cries of excitement.

"What the hell is keeping them up." He said for the fourth time, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Sarada rolled her eyes and told him to shut up again. Just when he was about to say the same thing again Konohamaru entered the room.

"Come on."

Konohamaru lead them out of the room and to a bigger sized room with two circular pads on the ground. They were ordered to stand on one and face each other. Konohamaru smirked and wrote something down on his clipboard before turning to a control panel and dialing in some buttons. He hit a red button and the rims of the pads began to illuminate. The pads started moving further away from each other until they were on opposite sides of the room. Boruto looked at sarada in a confused state and she shrugged in response. Then in a heartbeat, a space above them opened and sunlight streamed through.

Just when Boruto was about to ask about what the hell was going on, the pads started elevating to the open space where they could see sky. It brought them out of the little room, through the spaces and into the battle arena. The pads fit perfectly into the open spaces and locked into place. Boruto realized what was going on now. He had to fight Sarada.

The crowd of students applauded and shrieked and wailed from all around. Boruto and Sarada stared at each in disbelief. Oh god.

They spent hours sharing each one's abilities and techniques and now they had to fight? They would know every move. This would be impossible. Boruto looked up at the big board above the stadium. It had a list of all 25 teams and those who had so far, won or lost. Mitsuki made it through, and did Shikadai and Inojin. He noticed that the teams that had already finished dueling were permitted to sit in the stadium if they weren't too badly damaged.

Sarada followed his eyes and observed the crowd. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Yarite smirking at her. She looked away and scoffed. So what if she had to fight Boruto? He wasn't even her friend. Sarada could kill him and not care.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi spoke through a megaphone, quieting everyone down. "First one to be knocked out in thirty minutes, loses. If not, the battle will be stopped and both of you will fail. Killing is prohibited. Let the battle begin."

The crowd cheered and Kakashi sat back in his seat smiling through his mask. "I've been dying to watch another Uzumaki vs Uchiha battle. But sadly it's just thirty minutes." Kakashi muttered.

Boruto smirked and decided to make the first strike. He charged forward jumped into air, pulling back his palm. The words 'gentle fist' ran through Sarada's head as he brought down his palm straight to her heart. She blocked the attack by hooking both of her thumbs under his wrist and capturing his arm. She hauled him over with the intent of smashing him into the hard concrete. Boruto landed in a crouch and sprung back up, advancing from the side.

Sarada noticed her breathing growing heavy again. It was happening again. The same sensation she had when she sparred with Boruto last time. She cursed and began panicking. Boruto leaped and hand springed, swinging his leg out towards her stomach. She grabbed his leg, swiftly passing around to his side and activated her Sharingan. She held his leg tight and round-housed him in the stomach. He yanked his leg out of her grip and flipped back. A stream of blood was visible from his mouth. He wiped it off and stood up.

Sarada forced herself to focus on him as the world shook around her. Everything seemed to pulse and move before she could. Boruto was getting tired of her now. She only defended against his attacks but never really attacked herself. Four minutes had passed.

Sarada quickly lifted up her arms as he threw jabs at her body. A few simple punches soon transformed into a close combat taijutsu battle.

Sarada cursed as his fist connected with her stomach and she coughed up blood. She socked him in the chest and jammed her elbow into his face. Sarada had to try to avoid his attacks as much as she could. The world was slowing.

Saradas POV

I felt him turn around behind me and kick me behind my knees. My legs buckled and I collapsed on my shins. I fought to stand up and could feel the bruises in my in my knee joint screaming at me to stop. I felt tears flow down my sweaty cheeks, and i pulled out two kunais. My wobbly legs supported my weak body up and everything was getting blurry. Why was this happening?! Why now?!

I swiped at Boruto with my kunais making absolutely no progress. The blades never touched his skin. Every time he moved I saw a trail of boruto's follow behind him. I couldn't keep my vision straight. He ducked under my attack and was directly under my outstretched arms. He grabbed my arms and flipped me over him, slamming my back into the ground. He took my kunais out of my hands, and sliced an incision on my thigh.

I hissed and kicked his skull with my other leg. He fell back at the surprising contact. I staggered up and performed some hand seals

"KATON GOUKAKYO NO KUTSU!" I yelled, breathing out an enormous stream of fire all around me. Boruto leaped up in the air, blocking the sun before landing right in front of me, within the circle hat was untouched by fire. The only move I could possibly think of that would immobilize him for a second was ridiculous but had to work. I swung my leg up between his legs and kicked him hard with all my chakra, right in his groin. He let out a yelp and and leaped backwards.

"Damn it, Sarada, CUT ME SOME SLACK!" He shouted, tears visible at the edge of his eyes.

Borutos POV

There was something off about her. She was normally excellent at taijutsu but she was acting like how she did earlier on. I hate this so much. I can't stand hurting her, like what the hell happened to her? I can't even hold back too much because Kakashi will know. There's fifteen minutes left. I have to end this now. But damn it why's she have to hit me there?!

I took a step back and was blasted forward from an explosion. Paper bomb. I stood up and threw two lightening shurikens, with break neck speed. Sarada dodges one, which caused her to move so that the other one would bury itself in her arm. She screamed as the lightening spread through her body and burned her up.

Authors POV

Sarada fell on her knees and breathed harshly. She looked at the crowd and her eyes fell on Yarite again, and this time he was smiling victoriously. Sarada's eybrows knitted and then realization got her like a bullet.

A memory of yesterday flashed through her head. When Yarite lifted his hands up defensively as he passed her open water bottle, he dropped something in there. A drug, or something. That must've been it. She remembered thinking if he spiked her water but she was so consumed on her hatred towards him that she dismissed it. Sarada cursed.

Boruto looked at me apologetically and walked towards me. "Do you surrender?" He asked.

I cursed and forced myself to stand up, so that I was parallel to him. I saw the unsatisfied expression on Yarite. He was getting tired of my persistence. I closed my eyes and cleared my head. If I was going to win this, or get anywhere in this battle, I would need to fight against the drug. I would have to put in all my will and strength in these last few minutes.

I quickly blinked my Sharingan eyes open and dodged the left hook from Boruto. He smiled and I smiled back, dancing with his movement. Our fighting was in perfect sync once again. I felt a little strength return. The only way I could neutralize the poison would be with someone else's chakra. Boruto in this case. I would have to absorb chakra from him, and alter the properties. Then I would have to consume that chakra and let it heal me.

As we battled in the arena, I found an opening, leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"I was poisoned."

I leaped back into a bridge and kicked forward, clashing against his fist.

"What?" he hissed, confused.

I slammed my fist into his shoulder and he grabbed my leg, swinging me up. His gentle fist flew to connect with my chest but I blocked it and broke loose.

"Yarite's work. I need your chakra." I had to make our conversation as concise as possible.

"I got you."

I pulled out a kunai and flicked it hard at his chest, creating a shallow cut. He pretended to flinch and I placed my hand on his cut, absorbing the chakra, quickly changing its properties and consuming it. He yelped because to be honest, having your chakra extracted can be painful.

Boruto's POV

I wanted to scream, as she stole a whiff of my chakra. It hurt like hell. But it isn't considered cheating because Yarite did this. What a bastard. I'm simply 'evening' this out. I noticed life begin to take Sarada's hand as she grinned at me, and slammed her foot into my chest. I went flying back, because that monster strength cannot be beat. I chuckled and smirked at her.

She took advantage of me. Really? I darted forward and fanned out my arms, using a wind style to push her away. That caught her off guard and she went tumbling to the side, onto her back. Sarada pushed herself onto her elbows, but before she could get up the timer went off. It was too late. Neither of us had lost.

Saradas eyes were wide with shock. We weren't able to beat each other.

Authors POV

Kakashi declared the battle undecided and continued with the rest of the matches. Boruto and Sarada both were sent to the same room. Sarada bit her lips as the nurse tended to her wounds. Boruto wasn't as beaten up as Sarada was. He only had a bruise on his face and a few ruptured organs which were being healed right now.

Sarada on the other hand was dying. She was pretty much injured everywhere in every way. Boruto cursed himself for having to be on her team. He felt disgusting. He hurt her so terribly and he hated it.

"Sarada." He whispered. The nurses had finished healing them a while ago. Borutos voice broke the silence and made Sarada look up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Borutos eyes widened at the words. They felt unnatural coming from her mouth. Boruto recalled everything that happened in the battle. Sarada was actually smiling, and the face was never going to leave his memory. He felt so at ease sparring with her. They were a perfect match. Each movement perfectly synchronized.

"So Yarite, he really did that? He poisoned you?" Boruto inquired.

"When I was distracted by him, he slipped some probably odorless and tasteless drug into my water."

" I can't believe that bastard did that to you. I just wanna.." Boruto crushed what seemed to be a head made of air with his hands. He sighed and leaned back, wincing because he wasn't supposed to be moving.

"What happened between you two?" Boruto spoke before realizing what was spilling out of his mouth. Too late to take it back.

"He...used to be...my friend." Sarada whispered.

"Or what I thought was a friend back then. It was when I first arrived to the school. I didn't know anyone, because I didn't attend school as a child. I've only ever heard of clans, such as the Nara clan or Akimichi Clan. He was the first person to come up to me and meet me. He was kind and seemed to be very interested in me. But little did I know, it was all for his own benefit. I didn't know how friends worked. What friends talk about and how they get close. But Yarite was someone I thought I could trust. He helped me through these things. I was becoming more social. But then um..."

Sarada didn't say another word after that. She was quiet and Boruto decided to respect that. Although he could've prodded.

Hours went by and finally something happened. A tall man with a silver hair and green eyes entered the room and asked them to follow him.

They were escorted to a part of the building that they had never seen. It was an underground compartment that was located beneath the training compartments. Boruto noticed some cracks under the third compartment that Sarada trainer In. He chuckled and glanced at her, which made her look away and glare.

We walked through a long dark hall and there was not even a ray of light in there. Pitch black to be exact.

Sarada occasionally bumped into Boruto. Not because it was dark and she couldn't see but because she wanted to confirm that he was standing with her. She felt his warmth every time she touched him. Sarada also always caught a whiff of his sunny scent when she leaned a bit too close.

Eventually they reached a room that was candlelit and had a pleasant aroma.

Kakashi Hatake was seated a on red velvet chair and was facing his computer.

"Yo. How's it feel to be the first kids to ever step foot or even get a glance of my office? You're probably honored." He sang, emotionlessly.

"Anyways-" he continued, exiting the porn tabs on his laptop, "-you two. It was a tie. Don't think I didn't notice how Sarada was basically dying out there. I especially noticed the little helping hand you lended to Sarada." Kakashi looked at Boruto with dead serious eyes. Boruto gulped and straightened up.

"Listen, I was poisoned." Sarada spoke, pulling Kakashi's attention to her face.

Sarada hesitated before speaking again. "A student spiked my water a day before the exams. You know I don't fight like that. I'm stronger than what you saw. That's wasn't the real me and you know it."

Kakashi quirked a brow and looked at Boruto.

"How long did you know about her situation?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Not until the middle of our duel?" Boruto responded.

Kakashi took about five minutes before responding.

"You can't expect me to believe you guys, now can you? You have absolutely no proof that anyone did that. For all we know, you guys might've planned this."

Boruto narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, "Hey! It's a little ob-,"

"You have a week. Prove it to me that you were 'poisoned' and I'll disqualify 'whoever poisoned you' and both of you will pass. Got it? But if you can't prove it then both of you are out of this program." Kakashi said, interrupting Boruto.

Before they could reply, Kakashi dismissed them and sent them out.

.

"Ugh. Are you kidding with me? This school doesn't even have cameras in the training compartments?! How are we supposed to prove him wrong!" Sarada ranted, pacing back and forth in Borutos room. Boruto was lying down on his bed, listening to her for as long as she needed.

Eventually she stopped and slid onto the ground.

"Oh chill for a bit. I got this ok. It's not such a big deal." Boruto sighed, turning on his side and looking Sarada in the eye.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and scoffed.

"We have a week." She said.

"Mhm. That's enough time." Boruto chanted.

"Why are you so calm?" Sarada whispered.

Boruto sat up and straightened his rumpled T-shirt. "Because fussing never got no one anywhere." He replied casually, looking her up and down.

Sarada stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Boruto inquired, dully.

"None of your business." She hissed, slamming his door shut.

Boruto flinched and glared at the door.

Sarada cursed colorfully, storming off to Yarites room.

Saradas POV

 _I can't stand that bastard Yarite's face. I'm gonna pound his face into mince meat and give it to the chef to cook for Kakashi sensei's breakfast. I knock on his door and tap my feet impatiently. When he opens the door I push him in and walk in, closing the door behind me. My fist flies out and connects with his face. Yarite stumbles back and laughs at me._

 _"What?!" I hiss. His sharp sea foam eyes gaze at me up and down, cockily._

 _I ignore him and aim a jab at his face. He's prepared and envelopes my fist in his palm, blocking my attack. He pushed me agaisnt the wall, pinning my hands above my head and digging his knees into my thighs. A sharp pain shoots up my thighs as he presses harder. I yelp, and bite my lips. Yarite digs his fingers into my skin and leans close to my face. I feel a stream of cold liquid drip down my wrists, where his fingernails are. He's at least 5 inches taller than me. I narrow my eyes and glare at him, struggling to break free. His grip is incredibly strong and my confidence begins to drop. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Especially since I've barely recovered from the poison._

Author's POV

Yarite smiles, and tosses his head so his deep green hair is out of his eyes. Sarada swallowed a lump in her throat and stared into his sea foam eyes, swimming with malice.

"You sneaky, Uchiha bitch. You caught me off guard." Yarite said in a low voice. He was VERY close to Sarada's face now. He brought his lips to her ear, tightening his grip and making her gasp. He licked her ear and whispered, "Too bad you don't have any friends to come and help you out of this-" he brought his lips against her skin and spoke, "-situation."

Sarada's eyes widened. Boruto's face suddenly clouded her mind. She had him. He was the closest person to her.

Sarada shook her head and inhaled deeply before yanking her arms out of his grip. She brought her fists down on his back and slammed him down to the ground. Yarite cursed as Sarada scrambled to the other side of the room.

Her thighs were pulsing with a sharp burning pain. Her wrists were bleeding all over her clothes. Sarada hissed and pulled herself together. She stood up straight, even though her legs were screaming for her to stop. Yarite turned towards her and before she could even blink an eye, three kunais were in her arms. One in each shoulder and one in her right arm's forearm.

Sarada let out a muffled scream and willed herself forward. She let her bloody arms dangle by her sides and ran forward. Yarite lunged forward and she somersaulted over him, swiftly and landed in a crouch.

.

.

Boruto was lying on his bed staring into the ceiling. A soft, blue light fell through the window. Boruto looked at the moon, that was now high up in the sky and frowned.

His mind was stuck on Sarada. The Uchiha beauty. The Prodigy. The Legendary Sasuke Uchiha's Daughter. But she was so much more than that.

Boruto got up from his bed. He wondered where she was off to. Maybe she was going to start the investigation. Right when he took a step, he heard a faint crash below. His electric blue eyes widened and he took off towards the sound.

.

A tear slid down Sarada's eye. She looked at Yarite as he advanced towards her with a kunai in his hand. She backed up against a corner, and she was definitely losing. Her arms were disabled and her legs were barely working. She didn't have enough strength or chakra to activate her Sharingan too.

Yarite's malicious eyes glinted in the moonlight, as he passed the window. Sarada pushed herself onto her feet once again and faced him. She side kicked a chair with her monster chakra, directed to Yarite's side.

Yarite crouched and jumped up just in time. The chair shot past him and collided with the window.

Yarite cursed aloud and kicked Sarada back into that corner. He began viciously slamming his foot against her stomach until she choked up blood.

Sarada was still weak from the poison, and was being held back because of it.

Yarite pulled out the kunai again.

"Why are you so persistent? You're gonna die anyways, might as well get it done with earlier." he said, with a raspy voice.

He leaned down before her and placed the kunai against her neck. Tears welled up in Sarada's eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Yarite pulled back the kunai and stared at her a little longer. His fingers grazed her chin and traveled along her cheek.

"Poor little Uchiha. You probably want to win so bad, because you want to prove to everyone that you're strong. Make the Uchihas have a good name? Well I don't think so. Uchiha's are wretched murderers, who hate and destroy what they cannot love. You are a threat to my village. I won't hesitate to kill you, understand you little bitch?" He said, running his fingers over her lips.

.

Boruto kicked down the door and threw three shuriken at Yarite. He quickly backed off from where he was sitting next to Sarada.

Boruto's rage grew as he saw Sarada's condition.

He bared his teeth and Yarite and growled. His hands balled into tight fists as he watched Yarite smiled.

"Oh, this is just too cute. You love her, don't you? Well I'm so very sorry for what I did! It was an accident." he sang, inching around the room. Boruto walked around as he did.

As soon as Yarite reached the broken window he smirked.

"So long, Hokage's son." Yarite teased, jumping out the window.

Boruto lunged forward but stopped himself midway as he remembered Sarada.

He let his anger settle and decided to keep that fight for later. Boruto immediately turned, to attend to Sarada.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling the kunias out of her slim arms.

She nodded and coughed out more blood.

"I have to get you out of here without anyone seeing us. I don't want to draw any attention, ya know." Boruto ranted, helping Sarada up. She stumbled and fell into his arms.

.

.

After sneaking all the way up to the last floor, Boruto finally had the space to tend to Sarada's wounds. He carried her on his back all the way up the stairs and into his room. He placed her on his bed and got to work.

After he removed all her ragged clothing and healed her up completely, he stood back and examined her. She seemed so fragile. A second later his cheeks began to grow red. Boruto didn't even realize that he removed her shirt and discarded it along with her shorts, which were drenched with blood. But at least she was all clean now. Sarada was sitting straight on the bed, with her legs bent at her sides.

Boruto's face was so red that he excused himself and went to the bathroom. He came back after a solid 10 minutes, with a nervous smile.

"I could go get some clothes for yo-"

"Don't." Sarada interrupted.

"My room is locked. Besides its off limits. You aren't allowed in there." she whispered.

"Well thennnnn..."

Boruto's eyes were locked on his closet.

He sighed, "I know this sounds annoying, but bare with me and just listen."

Boruto paused and contemplated even talking again.

"What the hell is it?" she hissed.

"You know what it is! Here-" he exclaimed, throwing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts towards her. "-wear these."

Sarada let the soft material slide off her lap and pool at her knees. She reached down and brought the T-shirt to her face. It smelt like...Boruto. She pushed her arms through, and pulled the enormous shirt over her body. The hem just barely went over the apex of her thighs. Sarada bit her lip and looked at the shorts. No way was she gonna wear that. Never. Not in hell.

"What?" Boruto said, his voice turning out raspier than usual.

"Nothing. I'm not wearing this though." she replied, lifting up his shorts. They were black and rimmed with pink.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

Boruto sighed at her persistence.

"Then what do you want to wear, nothing?" he said, sarcastically.

She tossed the shorts at his face and crossed her arms. The collar of his t shirt was hanging low and off her shoulder, exposing her collarbone and much more. Boruto gulped and folded his shorts neatly, placing them back into a folded stack of black clothing.

"No...Don't you have anything else in there?" She sighed.

"Ugh, no! All I have is sweatpants, shorts, track-pants, jeans and trunks! What else am I supposed to have? A skirt?"

"Fine, I'll wear the shorts. Give them here." She gave in, and held her hand out.

Boruto grabbed the shorts and walked towards her, handing them politely.

Sarada slipped them on without a thank you and tightened the waist.

Boruto twisted a lock of his hair and looked away, towards the window.

"So, mind telling me what happened to you?"

Sarada swallowed a lump in her throat. "I...I went to Yarite...and I was so angry that I couldn't think straight. I attacked him, but I hadn't recovered yet. He was stronger and I-I..." She was pretty sure that he got the rest of the story.

"Sarada, if you ever need anything...I'm here. I know we're not friends in your book, but I...I really like you...I consider you as my friend. I'm willing to help you through whatever, if it makes you happy." Boruto stuttered, smiling nervously at her.

Sarada was taken aback by his words. She stared at his beautiful, stormy blue eyes. Just as she was about to get forever lost in them, she held herself up. She stood up, face to face with Boruto. It hurt. A lot. Her body was screaming for her to stop, but that wasn't enough to control her.

"Why?" she breathed.

They were practically inches away from each other. Boruto looked down into her void eyes, and she stared back up at his crystal, ocean orbs.

"Because..."

"Because what?" Her breath was warm on his neck.

"I-I...I want to. Thats my decision." Boruto stammered and he swore he could feel her body heat now.

He almost jumped when she placed her hand on his chest. Right over his heart, which was currently going haywire. She extended her arm, which caused him to take a small step back.

"I don't know how to respond to you." she whispered, hanging her head low.

Boruto saw a glistening tear escape her eyes and mark the carpet. His eyes widened and he watched her shoulders tremble slightly.

The room was painted in shades of blue. The moon was bright and cool. The light cast a lovely glow in his room and on the beautiful girl on front of Boruto.

"S-Sarada?"

Boruto reached over and enveloped her soft hand, in his large warm one. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she lifted up her head. Her long lashes were peppered with tear droplets and her eyes were wide. Two weeks ago she would've wrenched her hand away and glared at him. Actually, make that two days. But right now, she wasn't going to. She was going to savor this glorious moment. This bond...that was forming...between them.

Boruto's hand slid away. Sarada reached forward and caught it in her hand before it could fall at his side. She held it tight, and avoided eye contact with him.

Boruto's stormy eyes searched her face for any signs emotion. He saw a slight coloration at the peek of her cheeks. It  
made him smile.

* * *

YO WHAZZUP BOISSSS! I know this took a while but its probably worth the 7000 words I wrote. Probably. I'm happy with how this one turned out, though. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. They make me so happy, and I just feel motivated to update faster. Thank you so much! Also, I forgot to mention, I have a wattpad now! Go follow me there, I've uploaded a new BoruSara fanfic over there, that is not on (it ha S)! Have a great day y'all! 


	7. The Fall

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I got a lot of reviews and believe it or not, the first thing I did was start writing. And yes, I too am happy that Sarada is getting more comfortable with Boruto. My gosh! I have super lame plot twists so this is going to take a while to think up. Thank you once again for supporting me.**

Sarada slowly pulled her hand away from Borutos and clutched it tightly to her chest. She couldn't believe she just did that. She wilingly touched him, touched his hand. What was it for? It was a little bond. Because no one has ever talked to her like this before. Talked to her like they cared about her. No one of course her mom and dad.

"I think I'll go back to my room. Thank you for helping me out there...and...treating my wounds." Sarada whispered. She was standing close enough to Boruto that he could hear it though.

"Anytime." Boruto breathed out, still kind of shaken about what she just did.

He smiled at her and she stared at him for about half a minute before she returned the smile. It was so slight, just the quirks of her lips and the softening of her eyes.

.

Two hours after Sarada had left, Boruto was still lying awake. He was lying straight, back down on his bed. Boruto lifted his hand and observed it for several seconds before growing slightly red.

Boruto's POV

 _I can't BELIEVE I just did that. I risked performing the most difficult task that could've resulted in my demise and I lived. And to think she held my hand after that. Is she ok? Maybe it's a symptom from the poison. But if I was able to turn the 'girl who can't be helped' to actually smiling at me, maybe I can help her out of the darkness she dwells in._

 _I shake my head and look towards the window. I guess I should focus more on the matter at hands. I need to help Sarada solve this case. And maybe catch some sleep too because it's 2am and I'm still thinking about her._

Authors POV

Boruto woke up at 8am to knocking on his door.

"OI! I'm coming!" He shouted, scrambling out of bed and opening the door. It was Sarada. She stared at him and lifted a brow. Boruto looked down and realized he was only wearing shorts. He closed the door and Sarada heard a couple of things falling and the sound of a limb hitting something hard, followed by yelp.

Boruto opened the door again, this time wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. He was rubbing his arm which was probably what got hurt in there.

"We need to get started on the case." Sarada began.

"Got it. Lemme get me ready...properly." He said, once again looking down at the inside out T-shirt and backwards sweatpants he was wearing.

"Meet me in the courtyard when you're ready."

.

.

"B-boruto!"

Boruto halted at the sound of his name being called out. He was on his way down to the courtyard and didn't want to know the consequences of being late. He turned around and saw a pretty girl clad in purple. Sumire.

"Oh hey, Sumire! What's up?" Boruto replied, jumping from one foot to the other. He really needed to get to Sarada. He was already so late, because he couldn't find his jacket anywhere, and it took him about ten minutes to realize he was wearing it.

"I, u-um...I wanted to tell you something." Sumire said softly, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, go on, say it. I don't have all day, ya know." Boruto said, playfully, smiling at her, (Although he really didn't even have a minute).

"I-I...um..."

"Sorry Sumire, I'm in a rush. I really gotta go, maybe next time?" Boruto yelled, as ran ahead.

"Wait!" She half yelled as he disappeared into the hall.

"He has his eyes on that Uchiha girl. I know it." She whispered to herself.

.

"I'm so very sorry that I'm late, Sarada-Chan. How can I make it up to you?" Boruto met Sarada in the courtyard, and she did not look happy.

Sarada narrowed her eyes and scoffed at his dramatic speech. "Oh cut the crap and pay attention."

"Sorry sorry." Boruto sang, holding his hands up defensively. "So where do we start?"

"Well, we're not entirely sure that Yarite did it yet."

"Hold up. Are you telling me that you have doubts about this guy? Cuz from the looks of it, he really hates you and is obviously the motherfu- I mean 'guy' who poisoned you, ya know?"

Boruto looked at Sarada in a confused state. It wasn't that hard to understand this? In fact Boruto was beginning to believe that this investigation was leading to a dead end. Unless Yarite showed up, he was believed nothing would prove it.

"Listen you dobe. Thats what we believe, but do you think Kakashi sensei is just going to magically believe us without proof? Be realistic. We need a list of suspects." Sarada ranted.

Dobe. The only person who has ever called Boruto that was Sasuke. They're similar enough without having to be Uchihas.

"Alright, alright! So who do you suspect 'poisoned' you other than that god damn Yarite?"

"You seem to really hate Yarite."

"Well, how can I not? He hurt you and I just-" Boruto stopped and unclenched his fists, which were not clenched a minute ago.

 _I consider you my friend._ The words hovered in Sarada's head. The words that Boruto exchanged with her last night.

Sarada shook her head and answered Boruto's question. "Anyways, who do I suspect? Lets see. I can't really say since I don't interact with anyone here, other than you, and I don't recall any encounters with anyone since I like to keep to myself. Wait, you're my teammate...Have you had any odd encounters with anyone? I know it might mean nothing, but anything can lead to the answer."

Two people's faces popped up in his head. "Mitsuki and Sumire. Mitsuki was just, lowkey weird. Like I was frickin creeped out after meeting him. It also turns out, that he occupies the third room on our floor. Anyways, with Sumire...Nothing too odd, but I met her today and she was acting a bit strange."

"We can look into that a bit more today. The courtyard is getting crowded, I got to go." She said, all too quickly.

"Bye."

Sarada turned around to see Boruto smiling at her.

"B-bye." she said back, vanishing into the crowds of shinobi.

Boruto's eyes lingered on the area she was standing in a second ago.

 **Boruto's POV**

 _She's hot. Wait, what? Since when did I think she's attractive? Well I'm not gonna lie to myself, she's hot. I don't understand why people wouldn't see her for who she really is. I've always been seen as the Hokage's son, and nothing else. But I made people see me as...me. Now i have friends who see me as Boruto Uzumaki, and nothing...else._

 _But Sarada, she's too far deep in her hatred. She's forgotten how to love. How to laugh, and live, and fall in love. Its all gone. She's alone. No. She was alone. I'll be there for her now. Because...I love her._

 _Apart from that, I think this investigation isn't really doing much. I mean, hey, it might. Though it's not. Yarite is the only person I want to see, and we can't search for him because this island is huge. I guess I'll just go along with Sarada._

Boruto looked up, beyond all the students and teachers, and into the 30th floor. The second room's light was on. Sarada's room. He scratched the back of his head and his train of thoughts were interrupted by Denki who had just been pranked badly by Iwabe.

.

 **Sarada's POV**

 _I recalled all the events that occurred yesterday night. How Boruto saved my...life. Does that mean I owe him my life? Maybe. Then he healed me, and talked to me...and told me that I...am his friend._

 _I wiped my eyes, making sure that no tears would be spilt. No more. I won't cry. Not again. I need to be strong. Like...papa...and mama. He always used to tell me to be strong. I used to love his presence. It was my favorite thing about papa. The way he held himself, the way he spoke, walked, behaved. He's a legend. Everyone who says otherwise should go die in hell for all I care. Even if its Boruto._

 _I opened the door of my room and felt relieved. My room was my safe haven. I felt comfortable in here. I looked at my window and frowned. There was a note written in some red substance, hopefully not blood. It read, "BETRAYING UCHIHA BITCH". I sighed and put down my books. After finally removing the note, I turned and took a look at my room. It was filled to the brim with the most powerful tool. Knowledge._

.

Boruto and Sarada finally met again in the school library at around noon. "Boruto, collect every book about poison and chakra, from this section. I'll check this one."

"Got it."

Boruto, began searching through the enormous library that the Academy had. It probably had about two million books in the first half. The library was a separate building located farther into the forest. The large dome, shaped building was large and could be seen from the ferry at the harbor.

About twenty minutes later, the two ninja return with a stack of books in their arms. They dump the books on their table and get to work.

An hour of silence passes by when suddenly Boruto jumps out of his seat.

"FOUND IT!"

He heard a harsh 'ssshh' followed by his remark.

"What's it say?" Sarada asked, climbing over to his seat.

Boruto flipped open the page to the paralysis poison. He pointed to the section about odorless and tasteless. Boruto began reading and slowly his eyes widened.

"Sarada, look. The main ingredient is...snake venom." He said pointing to the directions on how to make it.

"Yeah so?"

"Mitsuki. He uses snakes as his main mode of combat. He's basically a snake himself." Said Boruto, talking as fast as he could.

"Wait. None of the ingredients or instructions talk about chakra induced in the poison. This could work for civilian for all we know. Can you go look for a book about snake poison?" She asked, pulling out her notebook and jotting down some notes.

Boruto was already heading towards the aisle. He was starting to feel very conscious about the situation. Mitsuki lives on their floor. Right across Saradas room. His eyes narrowed as he continued walking down.

"Boruto?"

The same voice he heard earlier, repeated his name.

"Hey Sumire, whats up?" Boruto tried to hide his annoyance. She was appearing way more frequently.

"I saw that you and S-Sarada were doing a project together.."

Boruto was dying to escape from her. "And?"

She fiddled with her fingers. "I was wondering if I could help out a little."

"Ummm. Yeah sorry, we're good though. Two people is sufficient. See ya then!" He said, walking off into some other aisle.

Sumire huffed in defeat and decided to lay off for a while.

.

"Hey Sarada. Sumire is getting really weird now. I've started seeing her everywhere. She just came into this Library and asked if she could help with our 'project'. No one knows about this. She must be spying on us." Boruto whispered in Saradas ear.

Sarada nodded and quickly slid the important books into her satchel.

"Did you find the snake b-,"

"Yeah, come on let's go." He hissed, cautiously.

Boruto took Sarada to his room and they locked the door up. Sarada sat on his bed and took out her materials.

"Let me see the book."

Boruto passed it to her and she tried not to show how excited she was about getting close to solving the case. Sarada looked back at the name of the poison and began searching through the book. Nothing. Boruto advises her to check the index and the table of contents. The poison's information was supposed to be on page 230. Sarada impatiently flipped through the pages, hastily stopping at 230. What she saw made her gasp.

The page was ripped out. Completely gone. That's just great.

"Ah dammit. So close, yet so far away." Boruto sang, hopelessly.

"Oh shut up. We'll figure this out." She countered, harshly. Boruto flinched and smiled nervously at her.

Sarada checked the entire book incase the page was carelessly torn out and put back in somewhere, but nothing was found. She cursed, leaning Her back onto the bed and savoring the soft covers and warming smell of Boruto. Wait what? Sarada sat back up and rubbed her arm nervously, stealing glances at Boruto who was toying with a pencil. He placed the pencil right beneath his nose and made duck lips so that the pencil remained there as a mustache without any support from his hands.

Sarada was slightly intrigued by how he entertained himself when left alone. A second later Boruto noticed Sarada watching him and he removed the pencil like man with a cigarette. A smirk was displayed on his face as he looked towards her, "Can I help you?"

Sarada's lips quirked and she quickly averted her gaze from his charming eyes. Wait, she's not supposed to find anyone charming. That's not her. Sarada hates everyone. She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried not look back at him.

"Anything wrong Sarada-Chan?" He asked, playfully, carefully placing the pencil above his lips and under his nose again.

Sarada bit her lip and promised herself a punishment if she looked again. Boruto shrugged and lifted his arms up to stretch. It seems Sarada was going to receive that horrid punishment she promised because she just looked at him, and she couldn't look away. His muscles shifted beneath his black baseball shirt and he suddenly looked super warm and approachable. Sarada remembered that time she didn't want to get out of his lap because of the comfort it provided. If only she could experience that once again. It felt great.

"Hey, something you like here?" Boruto teased.

Sarada snapped out of her trance and looked at him, alarmed.

She opened her mouth to retort but absolutely nothing came out. She stuttered and fiddled with her hem of her shirt, before looking away from his smug face and focusing on the books. Boruto's smug face, went up another level of smug if thats even possible with the amount of smugness he possessed.

"You dobe. Focus on the case, we don't have all year. Its a week. Now help me out, will you? We need to go and check Mitsuki's room out, then tomorrow we'll spy on Mitsuki the whole day and see what he does. Then we'll do the same thing with Sumire. If Yarite doesn't show up in the next four days, then I'll have a real excuse to panic. Now lets go." Sarada said, reviewing their week's plan.

Boruto nodded along with her explanation, not adding any comments because she did a better job leading the operation.

"In any spare time we possibly have, we work on the materials." Sarada finished, standing up. She cursed colorfully as a bolt of pain shot up her leg.

"Hey, are you ok?" Boruto asked, stumbling out of his chair to help her.

Sarada lifted up her hand, bringing Boruto to a halt. "I'm fine, it just hurts a little."

Boruto nodded, not entirely believing her but they didn't have time to argue about this.

Boruto and Sarada stood outside of Mitsuki's room, silently daring each other to knock. After a 5 minute glaring contest, Boruto gave in and decided to knock. His knuckles clicked three times against the sturdy wood of the door. After about 3 seconds the door opened so suddenly that Boruto almost fell in. It was as if Mitsuki was standing there the entire time, waiting for them to knock.

"Hello, Boruto." The golden eyed boy said, smiling freakishly.

"Yeah, Hi. Can we come in?" Sarada asked, slightly annoyed about being blatantly ignored over that banana boy.

Mitsuki stepped back, and opened up the door in a welcoming manner. Boruto and Sarada walked into his room, and Sarada literally jumped. His room was neat, but CRAWLING with snakes. Of all kinds too. Sarada would never admit this, but she had a small fear of snakes. She wouldn't call it a fear, but a strong disliking towards snakes to a point that she found them disgusting and creepy.

Boruto's attention left the surroundings as soon as he felt Sarada's hand graze his. It kind of felt like she was asking him to hold her hand. Boruto wasn't sure what to do, but you only live once right? His fingers encircled hers and he gave her hand a squeeze. Surprisingly she didn't pull away like expected. In fact, she leaned into the touch and her hand broke free, tugging at the sleeve of his baseball shirt in a gentle manner. Boruto swore that if it wasn't for dim lighting of the room, Mitsuki would be able to see his red face glowing like a siren.

"S-so Mitsuki. You have quite a collection of snakes here." Boruto said, starting up the tip of the interrogation.

"Yes, I find great satisfaction in caring for them. They also make for a great weapon."

"You probably have like, every type of snake in here."

"Only the most effective in battle. Poisonous snakes to be exact. Or strong snakes." Mitsuki corrected, stroking a white snake that coiled around his arm.

Sarada analyzed every corner of his room. Nothing suspicious other than the snakes and whatever Mitsuki just said. 'Poisonous snakes'. Very suspicious.

"Mitsuki." Sarada said.

Mitsuki directed his attention to the Uchiha.

"Would you happen to have the Black Lotus Snake?"

Mitsuki's creepy smile immediately dropped and Sarada was beginning to regret asking that question.

"What do you know about the Black Lotus?" The blue haired boy asked, suddenly very curious.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you have it. Its very effective in battle and I find it's pattern very attractive." Sarada said, attempting to cover up.

"I see. Well thats a shame. It was stolen from me. I guess you won't be able to see it." Mitsuki said, looking Boruto deep in the eye.

Boruto's jaw almost dropped. "S-stolen? By who? And when?"

"Yes, stolen. It was stolen a week before the exams begun. I don't know who did it but,-" Mitsuki's aura suddenly turned deathly, "-when I find him, I'll make sure he pays."

Boruto took a step back and wiped away his sweat. "Well that sucks. I hope you find him, or her, ya know? hehe. Well I better get going. Come on Sarada." He said, grabbing Sarada's wrist and leading her out of there

"Thanks for having us!" Boruto said, nervously.

"What're you doing!?" She hissed.

"Any more questioning and he would've assumed that we were related to the snake robbery. Besides he's creeping me out a little." Boruto said, dragging her into his room.

"Yeah, I'm not the biggest fan of snakes. Besides, at least we know that he didn't poison my drink. Although that already seemed pretty obvious." Sarada muttered. She still didn't realize that her fingers were loosely wrapped around his wrist. And although that may be nothing, it's a bit more intimate than holding hands, and it drove Boruto crazy. Sarada leaned ahead and looked at Borutos face.

"You're red." She whispered.

"What!? Psh nooo. I'm just...hot. Yeah it's getting really hot in here." Boruto stutered trying to cover up his face with his other arm.

Sarada's hand slipped away from his wrist and hung beside her.

"I don't feel hot at all."

"Really? That's weird, cuz I'm burning." He said, walking towards his window. He opened it up and peered down the 30 stories of the building. Boruto sighed and grabbed a pink hemmed, black T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and disappeared off into the bathroom.

Sarada lifted a brow and just dismissed him. She plopped onto the ground, pulled out the books and began reading over them again. In every recipe for the tasteless, odorless poison, one ingredient was common. The poison from a Black Lotus Snake. Sarada cursed. There's no other way. It's impossible to create a paralysis poison without it.

Boruto came out ten minutes later with wet hair and a towel around his shoulders. He sat next to Sarada and began observing the work she was doing. Sarada tried not to get distracted by his lovely smell, but how could she not?

"There's no point in spying on Mitsuki, it can't possible be him unless he was lying." Sarada suddenly said out loud, causing Boruto flinch and jump an inch back.

"oh...sorry I was just thinking and that just came out." Sarada apologized, rubbing her hands.

Minutes passed and Sarada was getting no where with the investigation. Unless Yarite showed up, they couldn't do anything but check out Sumire and Mitsuki although it was highly unlikely that they did it.

Boruto sighed and slouched forward, now incredibly close to Saradas body. She tried not to focus on him but some odd feeling was corrupting her motives. Why the hell was she so concentrated on Borutos presence? She's not supposed to like him, or anyone at that?

"I can't concentrate with you here." Sarada blurted.

"What? Why not?!" Boruto exclaimed sitting up straight and facing her.

"Because you're...distracting." She replied, her volume dropping.

Boruto tried to process what she just said and by the looks of it, Sarada was trying to process it too. When realization finally hit her, she stuttered and her eyes widened drastically. Boruto smirked at her as she began talking.

"W-wait! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that...your breathing and your very existence is annoying me to the limit and I can't stand you anymore."

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, a flash of confusion and hurt was displayed on Borutos face.

"Yes."

Boruto raised a brow at her and smiles softly. "Sorry, ya know? I guess we should continue with the investigation. Next up is Sumire." Boruto stood up and straightened his shirt.

"Boruto, it's 8 P.M. We can't just barge into her room. Have some sense." Sarada replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Boruto sighed, an expression of disagreement plastered on his face. He fell back on his bed and whipped out his gaming device.

"What're you doing?"

"Passing my time. We can't really do anything and sitting and staring at a bunch of papers isn't going to do anything. Might as well do nothing." Boruto replied, his eyes glued to the screen between his hands.

Sarada's straight expression slowly sank into a frown.

"I see. I'll be going now." Sarada began packing up her belongings, and standing up.

Boruto watched her as her fingers curled around the door knob. "Wait. Don't you wanna like...hangout? With me? Or I dunno, something?"

Sarada stared at Boruto for one uncomfortable minute of silence.

"Hangout?"

"Yeah, we can just chill together. Talk about things, and laze around, ya know?" Boruto added, smiling softly.

Sarada almost wanted to smile back, but she reigned it back and held a straight face.

"And what exactly would we be talking about?"

"Anything, such as your life, my life, our life." He said, raising a brow, smugly.

Saradas face was flushed and she quickly turned towards the door again, her hand tightening on the handle.

"Uh, I'm quite tired, I've got to go. See you tomorrow then." Sarada quickly exited his room so that she wouldn't have to make any more conversation. Boruto was left with his mouth half open. "I hope she didn't think I was serious or anything."

.

.

"Boruto, please tell me where you're taking me?" Sarada said, as Boruto dragged her through the crowd of young shinobi and into the glorious cafeteria. It was filled to the brim with students and it took no longer than fifteen minutes to find a decent seat.

"Right here. You always sit alone up on the roof, so I thought I could keep you you company and take you here. The cafeteria, where the burgers suck, and food fights happen." Boruto smiled brightly at her as she registered her surroundings.

The cafeteria was a dome like building, and was outrageously large. It was clad in shimmering white tiles and half the dome was made of crystal clear glass. It was a beautiful building designed by the famous, Sai Yamanaka himself.

"Great, this way we won't have to waste time with the investigation." Sarada said, avoiding the topic of friends and being alone.

"Well I was thinking of just hanging out kind of thing ya know? Well anyways, I'll go get some grub for us." He winked at her and hopped off the chair, disappearing into the crowd. Sarada stared off from where he was standing, trying to process the literal meaning of his wink. She faced the glass panes that acted as the windows in the cafeteria. It may be a prestigious school, but they spent too much time building something beautiful for the wrong purpose. Sarada played with her thumbs and bit her lip. Why did she agree to this?

.

Borutos heart almost stopped beating when his eyes found the food stalls and snack shack. Inside the small glass container that held all the buns and burgers was a fresh row of Kaminarimon Burgers, shipped freshly from Konoha. His eyes glinted with excitement.

"HELL YEAH! KAMINARIMON IS BACK BOY!" He shouted through the bustle, racing toward he stall.

"Old man! How much is the Kaminarimon Burger" He said hurriedly, jamming his finger against glass where the burger sat.

The old an stared at Boruto for a few seconds.

"Can you not tell why no one has purchased any? It's 5000 yen for one burger."

Borutos eyes darkened and he clenched his teeth. Outrageous. But that wasn't going to stop him. Kaminarimon burgers were his favorite back in Konoha, there wasn't a place like it.

"Old man, I don't think you understand who I am. My name is Uzumaki Boruto, and I won't stop at anything to get my hands on those burgers!" Boruto exclaimed, thrusting ten thousand yen to the man. "Two please!" He shouted, eyes narrowed and a serious expression pained across his face. The man remained unphased as he stared at Boruto for a few seconds longer. Boruto stared back intensely, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead in anticipation.

.

Boruto tossed a wrapped package towards Sarada, to which she caught swiftly.

"What is thi-,"

"Can you believe they have Kaminarimon here?!" Boruto interrupted, unwrapping his delicacy.

"Kaminarimon?"

"Only the best fast food restaurant in all of Konoha. The world actually. Nothing can rival its taste. They're actually selling it here, which is a miracle, ya know cuz like I said earlier, the burgers here suck. The only downfall is that I had to spend ten thousand yen on two! Crazy, right? But totally worth it."

Saradas hand was about to reach down and remove the green wrapping of the burger, but after Boruto named the price of their lunch, she stopped her herself. Instead she gasped and looked at him like he had a fox head.

"TEN THOUSAND?!" She shouted.

"I know right?! They are only like 300 yen back at home. It's insane." He said, biting into his burger and sighing in delight. "ITS SO GOOD! MMMMMMM!" He screeched as he dug in.

"You IDIOT! You just payed an extra FIVE THOUSAND yen just so I could have one too! You're crazy. Your money has gone to waste because of me!" She exclaimed, clearly very concerned about his financial situation.

"Hey chilll, they probably won't have it here for long, so enjoy it while you can. Now hurry or it will get cold."

Sarada stared at him as he devoured his food, gracefully. What an idiot. Why on earth would he do such a meaningless thing for her? It didn't make sense to Sarada. She stared down at her burger, carefully unwrapping the crisp, green butter paper to reveal a fresh burger in perfect condition. Now she partially understood his unconditional love for them. They looked amazing.

"Thank you." She bit into the burger and almost melted with how good it tasted. She wanted rant on and on about how grateful she was but decided agaisnt it.

Boruto smirked and watched Saradas face as she devoured the burger just like he did.

"Good, am I right?"

"It's fantastic."

"Mhm, best burgers ever.

After they finished up with lunch Sarada dragged Boruto outside, to a dark, corner away from anyone's sight.

"Alright. We need to continue now. We need to go check out Sumire. It might not do anything but what if we got a lead? That would be great. So you up for it?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go."

.

"Coming!" Sumire called out, stumbling to get to her door. She swung open the door to her dorm and almost gasped in delight until she saw Sarada standing next to Boruto.

"O-oh! Hello there, can I help you? I mean you guys." She corrected, straightening her shirt and patting down her braid. Boruto smiled at her, and looked at Sarada who had an annoyed expression on her face. _Well I don't blame her, Sumire is a bit irritating._ Boruto thought.

"Can we come in?" Boruto asked, politely.

"S-sure!" she replied, stepping aside and letting them in.

Boruto nodded a thanks, and walked in, Sarada trailing behind him. Her room was a parade of purple and pink. Sarada had nothing against the colors, but they definitely made her cringe when they were concentrated like this. Sumire sat down on her bed, and straightened the sheets.

"So, what brings you guys here?" she asked, nervously.

"Oh we just wanted to observe around a bit, for our investi- I mean project. Its complicated so I'll leave it at that." Boruto said, walking through the mass of purple. For a shinobi, her room was quite...decorated. The entire room was overdone with wall décor and ornaments, placed in every space imaginable. It was quite hard to move around, without accidentally bumping into something. Boruto continued to talk to Sumire, while Sarada's sharp eyes swept across the room.

She spotted an odd glimmer at the corner of her. She whipped her head around towards Sumire's bed. Something was under that bed that was giving off an odd presence. Sarada shamelessly ducked down and retrieved the object.

"Whats this?" she asked, blatantly, drawing Sumire's attention away from Boruto. In the Uchiha's hand was a long piece of snake skin. It was black and shimmered like glitter.

"Heh?" Sarada said, snapping Sumire out of her daze.

"I-I don't know. I didn't even know it was there. Thats so creepy." She ranted, eyes darting between Boruto and Sarada, pleadingly. Sarada waved the snake skin back and forth, looking at Boruto and waiting for his reply.

"Mind if we get it off your hands?" Boruto asked.

"I think I can get rid of it. It was in my room in the first place, I should take responsibility for it." She smiled and took it from Sarada's hand.

Sumire fake yawned and spoke, "Welllll, its getting late and I have to sleep early, it was nice having you guys over."

Boruto raised a brow and smiled back. "Alright then, thanks for having us."

Sarada was VERY annoyed now. They needed that snake skin so badly, but they couldn't let her know that they were working on the case.

Sarada walked out without a word and waited outside the room for Boruto. Boruto made his way out and they reported back to his room again.

"That was the Black Lotus Snake's skin. What's it doing in her room? Its not possible that she's not related to this now. Ugh, damn her and her pink, goody-goody room." Sarada said, sitting on Boruto's bed.

"Well, I can't disagree. She was acting really suspicious. But we cant just put the blame on her. She said she didn't know it was in her room."

"And you're going to believe her?"

"You're not?"

"She was obviously LYING, Boruto. Whats wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You just dislike her, thats not a good enough reason to blame her. I mean I can't disagree, she's annoying as hell at times, but you can't just assume that it was her," Boruto threw off his jacket, and plopped down on a chair.

Sarada rolled her eyes. "You're telling me that the Black Lotus Snake skin isn't enough proof to call her the culprit? Thats the only outcome!" Sarada's voice was beginning to get louder.

"What if the poison wasn't made with the black snake or whatever? What I'm trying to say is that our materials aren't solid enough."

"Well we've got to start somewhere! I thought you were with me on this. We were supposed to solve this together."

"True, but currently we aren't getting anywhere!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING AND GET US SOMEWHERE, BECAUSE SO FAR I'VE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING!" Sarada was practically yelling now. Her Sharingan was activated and she was standing on his bed, fists clenched tight.

Boruto glared at her and stood up, walking right up to her.

"Well, its not enough. So drink it up, we aren't getting anywhere. There isn't enough proof, either way."

"Why can't you just do this with me? Why cant you try? You realize that we'll get kicked out of the program if we don't figure this out. We'll just live our lives as regular shinobi. Is that what you want?" Sarada could feel tears welling up. She hated it, but she always started crying when she was mad. She fought back against the tears and stared into his deep, ocean eyes.

Boruto sighed and shook his head. "It's better than being on this wild goose chase. I'm gonna get some fresh air." He said, grabbing his jacket and walking out on her. Sarada felt a tear bloom at the corner of her eye, begging to slip down. She wiped it away and watched him shut the door on her.

.

"Sumire." A crisp, raspy voice broke the silence of Sumire's room. She looked towards the window wear, a slim, tall man sat on the sill. His dark green hair drooped over one eye, and his other sea foam one stared into her, accompanied by his smirk.

"Oh, its just you, Yarite." She said, sitting up in her bed. She was wearing a T-shirt and pajama shorts, so the covers were pulled up to her chest. Yarite stepped through her open window and stood in the middle of the room.

"Is the skin complete?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone seen it? Do you have it?" He prodded, unsatisfied with her previous answer.

"U-uzumaki Boruto and Uchiha Sarada. They found it but I managed to get rid of them." Sumire replied, biting her bottom lip and wincing. The pain of following orders on the threat of being killed was very unsettling, especially on Sumires delicate shoulders.

Yarite smiled and placed his rough, calloused hand upon her smooth cheek. He rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb and smiled as she shook under his touch.

"Good. Try not to get others involved. You know what'll happen if you do." He winked, and let his hand slide across her neck. Definitely symbolizing the consequences. She gulped and nodded. Yarite found satisfaction in her submissiveness, giving her a pat on the head.

"See you then."

The room was empty again and Sumire sat on the bed, tears slipping down her cheeks and pooling on the bed.


	8. The Blade

Boruto cursed and turned a few corners, taking long strides and unsure where he was going. He couldn't believe he said all that to Sarada. He didn't hate her, he was just speaking the truth. Nothing was happening and they only had a week to figure out who the culprit was. The blue-eyed, blonde clenched his fists and walked straight past an open door. His eyes widened and he quickly spun around.

It was Yarite's room. Boruto stared into the dark abyss of the room and felt a sudden attraction to its confines. Something was in there. He slipped out a kunai, and held it firmly against his back as he slowly inched into the room. An odd, green light fell through the window and sent a chill up his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Boruto's grip on the kunai tightened as he stepped within the perimeter of the room. He heard a slight shuffling sound from further back in the room and tensed up. Boruto slowly sidestepped around the door, with impossible silence and pointed his kunai directly at the form.

.

Sarada remained seated on his bed, listening to the sounds of Boruto's footsteps as he descended down the stairs. She got up quickly switched out rooms so that she was now sitting down on the dark wooden floor of her room. The wind from the open window blew her dark, downy hair across her face. She adjusted her glasses and wiped away the hair before looking towards the window and gasping. Yarite sat there with a creepy smile plastered upon his face.

"Hello."

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Yarite chuckled and stepped through the window and into her room, which was populated with stacks upon stacks of books.

"Quite a reader, aren't we?" He commented casually, walking towards her.

Sarada's low-hung head, tilted up, letting the rest of Yarite's long, slim body into her view. He crouched down right beside her and faked a pitiful expression.

"What's wrong? Boyfriend broke up with you?" he chuckled, brushing Sarada's hair out of her face to reveal an enraged expression, eyes narrowed and forehead creased with wrinkles of anger. She hissed and looked up at him.

"He's not my boyfriend." She growled through clenched teeth, slapping his hand away.

"Well, it seems you two aren't getting along. How's solving the case been so far? Gotten anywhere?"

Sarada wanted to skin him alive right now, but she couldn't even muster up the energy to retort properly at this point. Her head swayed and she contemplated keeping her mouth shut, but then decided against it.

"Its fine. Now answer my question, what the hell do you want?" There was no point in tackling him and getting the answers out of him now. Boruto wasn't here, and the main reason she needed him was for his strength and his persistence. Something he completed her for. She gulped and faced him head on.

Yarite had his sly smile plastered to his face, accompanied by an eyebrow quirk that she hadn't noticed until now.

Yarite frowned and sank to a squat so that he was eye level with the Uchiha beauty.

"Now what would I want from you?"

Sarada wanted to shoot herself with a gun right in the head because of how cliché he was.

"JUST SAY IT!" She growled in his face, breathing harshly as a result of his annoying demeanor.

"Well if you insist, what I want from you is something you'll want for yourself too. Its really not too hard to begin to want this too. So tell me, how much do you hate yourself?"

Sarada shivered as his words snaked their way into the depths of her heart. Her hand clutched the fabric above her heart and strands of inky black hair began dripping down her face as she shook.

"Do you hate yourself? Me? Everyone at the school? Your parents? Heritage? Or maybe...Boruto?" He bit his smile and trailed a skinny, pale finger across her cheek.

"Out of those I'm sure you hate your heritage right? I mean, I know I would, especially if I were you. In fact, I would probably want to-" Yarite slipped out a blade from his boots, "-kill myself."

Sarada stared at the blade, her dark orbs wide with fear. She felt her shoulders tremble as he spun it around his fingers, the moonlight glinting off the shiny, dark metal. Yarite's words spun around her head. Death? Sarada had never considered that option, but it seemed promising. No more pain, no more worries, no more hate. The world was probably better off without her, not that she could possibly help in the first place.

Yarite reached out for hands, and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the blade. He directed the point of the blade towards her heart and pressed his lips against the crook of her neck.

His mouth moved against her trembling skin. "It's caused you so much pain anyway. You know you don't want to admit how badly you want it all to end. Oh and that Boruto? You really think he cares about you? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. He pities you. He doesn't love you, no one does.

"Now, uh, I'll leave the decision to you. It's your choice if you want to end the suffering now or die from it. See you around, er, I mean never."

He stood up and dusted his shoulders, turning towards and window and giving Sarada a quick salute before jumping out.

.

The kunai in Boruto's hand was held back as his eyes captured the image. Sumire was standing in the corner with a vile in her hand.

"Sumire? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, guilt starting to fill his guts as memories of Saradas theory polluted his head.

"Boruto. I'm sorry, I can't tell you much, but...you need to go to Sarada, right now." She whispered, turning away from him.

Did Sumire some how hear their argument? Impossible. She wouldn't.

"Why? Can you just explain?"

"NO! She's in danger just get the hell out of here!" She shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks. Sumire quickly grabbed an old rag that was on the ground and vanished within the blink of an eye.

The word 'danger' was all boruto needed to hear to bolt (haha) out of the room, towards Sarada.

"Thank god." Sumire whispered to herself.

.

Sarada clutched the knife tightly, and closed her eyes. _It'll be quick, just a plunge. There'll be a little bit of pain, and then it'll all be over. Just a flick of my wrist and then...but Boruto. Mama and Papa. I love them, so much. I can't just leave...but what if they don't care about my existence. What if its a fluke like Yarite. They couldn't care enough, because I wouldn't be in this position if they did. They just made things worse, especially my dad. I was always so proud of him, his name, his strength, I basically idolized him. But because of his past, my life is so terrible. I can't stand it. No matter how much I think I can, there's a limit to the amount bs I can take._

Sarada glances around the room, her grip on the hilt growing painfully tighter. The end of the blade pokes through her thin shirt and just began tearing at her skin. She gulped and sweared, taking in the last blink of the world. Her arms extended and she braced herself for the powerful plunge of death.

Arms retracted fast towards her heart and she let out a yelp when a muscular body collided into hers and sent the blade flying across the room. She felt two warm, arms envelope her into a tight embrace and she was suddenly pulled into the chest of her savior? She muffled into the warmth, asking the person to pull away but before she could a familiar scent was inhaled. Boruto. His sunny, warm presence was impossible to be mistaken for anyone else's.

She suddenly recalled the recent exchanges between them and almost contemplated pushing him away, but thought otherwise. He held her tighter, and his lips found her hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered over and over into her soft, raven silk.

The two words coming from his mouth begged her tears to come out of hiding. Borutos shirt began getting soaked from the salty drops of sadness, and he could feel her face on his bare chest. He stroked her back, consoling her shattered heart, and tried to squeeze out her unnaturally cold body temperature. Saradas hands found their way to his shirt and she fisted her palms into the thin fabric of T-shirt to clutch him closer. Their bodies were perfectly aligned from the waist to their heads, and she wasn't planning on pulling apart until she felt warm again.

"Boruto." She whispered.

Boruto could feel her heartbeat right against his, as their chests were pressed together. And Boruto wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that their heartbeats were synchronized, going haywire and crying for condolence.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Why?"

Boruto bit his lips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stormed off like tha-,"

"No! I'm talking about why you bother with me?! Why you care and why you waste your time on a hopeless case like me?! Why would you try to stop me from killing myself!" She yelled into his summery body.

He felt her words vibrate through his ribs and it filled him with unstoppable rage. She didn't understand yet.

Boruto gripped her shoulders and pulled her apart, shaking her along the way.

"What? Those are stupid questions, Sarada! The answer is so obvious. I care about you, Sarada. I know that's hard to believe considering everything I said to you just a few minutes ago, but I'm an idiot, and you know it. Second of all, you're not hopeless and you will not kill yourself. Like I said, I care about you and it would not only hurt me but your parents too. Sensei and Aunty Sakura? They love you so much, and you were just going to leave them? Leave me? You know I can't let that happen. And lastly...I'm sorry, I was late. A second later and I wouldn't have been able to confess to the first love of my life."

Sarada stared into the eyes, of the Uzumaki, who saved her life and treated her like a friend. His luminous, aqua eyes glistened in the light and oh my god, she was getting lost in them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so...so sorry." Was all she could say. And it came out in a short, rasp too. Barely audible unless you are as close to her as Boruto was.

He smiled brightly and she almost winced at how vibrant he was.

"It's ok. Just...don't ever hurt yourself...if not for you, then for me." His hands were now gently, encircled around her pale arms.

She nodded and leaned against his chest. "Why did you say 'Sensei'?"

"Oh, uhhhhhh...Your father was my sensei for the one year I didn't attend this school . He only mentioned you twice though, so I didn't get to know much."

Sarada lifted her head up to face his shocking blue eyes. "Your Sensei?!"

"Yup, pretty much. How'd you think I got so strong?" He smirked flexing his biceps.

Sarada ignored the gesture and spaced out. _No wonder Boruto was different. He didn't care about any of the rumors because he was Papa's student. How could I miss that? He even gives off a similar presence in terms of fighting style and stance. His posture too, and not to mention his intellect._

"I didn't know. I can't believe it too. Why would Papa even accept an idiot like you as a student."

"Hey! Mean!" He smirked playfully, flicking her nose. She laughed at the flick and swatted his hand away.

They stayed in that same, slightly intimate position for a long while, simply basking in each other's presence.

"So...you love me?" Sarada said softly, making sure not to break the tranquility.

"Yeah, ever since we got partnered up. Or that day you fell down the stairs with me. It depends."

"Wow, that's something I didn't really expect." Sarada wasn't even sure how to respond. She couldn't tell him she liked him back because she wasn't even sure about that, and she doesn't even know how relationships function so it would never work out.

Boruto didn't expect an answer or an 'I love you too, Boruto-kun!', as this was Sarada he was dealing with, but he didn't mind. As long as he got his point across, she was safe and he would be fine.

"What happened?" Boruto asked sternly.

The tone was serious and it was obvious about what he was talking about. "Yarite, broke in. You weren't here, and I just...fell into his trap. I didn't even fight back, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's my fault for storming off. I should've believed you too. I found Sumire in Yarites room, and she was holding the snake skin and a vile of some liquid. She was the one who warned me that you were in danger. She got away though." He stroked her inky black hair, and inhaled her scent. It felt welcoming, like home. He wanted to hold her in his arms for eternity because he knew she would always be safe within his watch. Boruto would never let her get hurt, ever.

"Boruto."

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to get up until I feel like it."

Boruto twisted a lock of her dark hair around his finger as he hummed against her head. "As long as you want."

Sarada sighed in content, and straightened her back so that she could get closer if that was even possible at this point. Her soft lips were now dangerously close to Borutos neck and he could feel her hot breaths upon his skin. He felt heat rise to his neck and ears as she remained in his arms, oblivious to his flustered face.

Sarada noticed the red coloration of his skin and smiled to herself, completely aware of his flustered state. Several long and pleasant moments later, Sarada pulled away and sat a few inches across from him. Boruto examined her library of a room and marveled at her hidden collection of books.

"Wow, this is quite amazing. Your room I mean, I didn't know you liked reading so much." Boruto said, breaking the deafeningly pleasant silence that occupied the room.

"Well, my mother sends me books. She knows how much I love them. Papa always picks a few informative books and throws those in the package. Those are always nice to read." Sarada replied, smiling slightly with her eyes roaming the endless stacks of books. Borutos eyes followed hers till they landed on a brown box near the door.

"Are those the latest books?"

Sarada nodded. "I haven't read them yet. Haven't had time." She stood shakily and dragged the box towards them, gently positioning it between them. She opened the box and minute their eyes fully captured the title of the book, they gasped, eyes snapping to meet the other's. It read, 'The Black Lotus Snake' and had about six hundred pages. She took out the book and handed it to Boruto, who eagerly grabbed in order to see the next book.

"Papa always sent books revolving around the same topic and normally they were about combat, poison and biology. It's a weird coincidence that he sends this book now of all times."

The next book read, 'A detailed guide to Paralysis Poisons, with exclusive recipes!', then, 'Snakes and Paralysis', 'A Beginner's Guide To Poisons!' And the list went on. The two stared at the pile of books in their arms like a girl looking at her new puppy.

"I've never been so happy to see a book in my life." Boruto blurted, running his hand along the spine of a book.

"Let's get to work then."

.

Sarada's eyes slid close and her head banged against the book she was reading for the fifth time this minute. Boruto and Sarada sat back to back studying through the books and noting down every piece of information that was relevant and could come to their use. Before they knew it, the sun was rising, and their excitement was well spent in the few hours they went at it, studying.

Boruto's vision was already getting blurry and his eyes were bright red, with dark circles lining them. His forehead creased and he yawned, stretching his arms out although it wouldn't do anything to rid his fatigue. A soft snore made him snap into reality as Sarada dreamt away, leaning against his muscular back. Boruto turned carefully, easing her into his arms and sat quietly with Saradas head in his lap. She looked completely out cold.

Boruto winced and stared at the rising sun through the window. He was dying to get some shut eye. The sound snores emitting from Saradas mouth did nothing but made him jealous of her advantageous gender which allowed her to sleep undisturbed while he was given the courteous job of a male to carry her to her bed. She snuggled further into his lap, and caused blood to rise up Boruto's neck.

A minute later Sarada was lifted bridal style and taken to her bed by Boruto, who was too exhausted to go sleep in his own bed. He placed her gently against the soft, vanilla scented sheets before climbing in and pulling the sheets over them. Thoughts about the lethal consequences of sleeping with Sarada were immediately drowned out as sleep enveloped his mind. He was definitely going to regret this.

.

"Boruto!"

Boruto sat up and turned to his left. Sarada had cornered herself away from him, at the very edge of the bed.

"Why are you in my bed?"

Boruto could say a myriad of inappropriate things that probably weren't going to let him live further but decided to refrain from that. His eyes lingered over her delicate body and heexhaled, deeply.

"I was too tired to go to my own bed."

"You live next door."

"Ah, same thing. Nothing happened anyways, we barely touched each other, right?" His tone suddenly grew concerned, because if he did touch her then it wasn't the same thing.

"How would I know? I was out cold!" She flailed her arms around, animatedly. Boruto smirked at her.

"Oops. Well Sorry. Soooo what time is it?"

"Uhhhhh, I'm not sure."

"Where's your phone then?" Boruto asked, while hastily searching for his smartphone through his pants and around the room. He rolled out of the bed and began looking through their papers and books.

"I don't have one."

Boruto froze and his ears pricked up.

"You don't have a phone? Why?"

Sarada shrugged and spoke with distance laced through her voice. "I don't really have any use for a phone."

Boruto sighed. "I'll get you one some other time. Oh! There it is." Boruto picked up his phone which was half way under her bed.

"ACK! It's like 10 am, ya know!?"

Sarada jumped out of her bed and ordered Boruto out of her room before quickly getting ready. She met Boruto in the courtyard a few minutes later for some quick breakfast and a quick chat.

"I can't believe Papa sent all those books. I couldn't thank him more right now."

"Exactly. It just feels like Sensei knew we needed them even though that's basically impossible."

Sarada half smiled and nodded "The information we collected though, we spent the entire night going through those books. That data can basically lead us to answer of this investigation."

"Exactly." Boruto looked over and smiled brightly at her. They were both seated on a birch bench, munching on some apples together.

The sound of two chattering girls was heard from behind the bench. As they passed by, Sarada caught a whiff of their awful conversation.

"Can you believe Boruto Uzumaki, basically the hottest guy in the school, is wasting all his time with that wretched Uchiha?"

"Oh my god, really? Ugh she probably put him in a genjitsu so she doesn't feel that lonely."

"Thats exactly what I thought, she honestly doesn't deserve-," the rest of the conversation was cut off as they walked on towards the academic building.

Saradas eyes were directed to the ground and she sighed, used to all the terrible comments that she heard about herself and her clan. Boruto narrowed his eyes at those girls and slid closer to Sarada, so that the sides of their thighs were two inches apart. He gently placed a hand upon her shoulder and bent down to look her in the face.

"Are you ok?" The blonde inquired, softly and with much care laced through his voice.

Sarada looked into his blue eyes and almost swooned like those annoying fan girls. They were round and bright and luminous and she felt like getting lost in them again and again. His eyes were so damn blue that they could rival sky. She wasn't even sure if it was legally possible for anyone to have eyes that blue. Sarada pushed down the hundreds of thousands of urges she felt and returned his small smile.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it now. It doesn't bother me at all." Her hand wrapped around his hand as it rested on her shoulder. She always felt comfortable touching him. Just the slightest contact delivered warmth directly to her frozen heart, and gradually thawed it.

Boruto's neck heated up and he felt the familiar heat find its way up to his ears and face. He let out a yelp and shyly yanked his hand back, he was so flustered that he probably couldn't see anything through all that red. Boruto inherited much from his mother, including his reactions when it came to emotions. He just had a big ego like his dad, and it covered it all up.

Boruto quickly shook the red away, and scratched the back of his head, something he did when he was feeling nervous. Sarada just wanted to burst out laughing at the blonde. He could be so cute sometimes.

"We should go confront Mitsuki. I'm sure he'll be a little useful along with our own information. It could be a matter of emotions too for all we know." Sarada said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Boruto snapped out of his flustered trance and nodded to her plan, not caring if it was right or wrong.

"Hello." Said a foreign voice. Boruto and Sarada jumped out of their seats and immediately had kunais out. The blue haired eavesdropper smiled and laughed. He was seated comfortably upon a tree branch behind their bench.

"How long have you been there?" Boruto asked, still gripping his Kunai.

"Long enough to know that you two are in love. Oh, and your entire plan."

Sarada slapped her forehead. Boruto groaned, and trudged back to his seat, plopping down.

"No one said we're 'In love', stop making assumptions. Aside from that, what do you want from us, Mitt-ski?"

"Its Mitsuki. I have something to confess."

Ok the story was cut short because of my exams! This chapter was lame but I'll try to add more mystery shiz in the next. Thank you so much for reading! Please vote and comment! It really helps me and motivates me to write more. THANKS AGAIN!


	9. The Clue

"I have something to confess."

Blue eyes stared into gold. "Well?"

Sarada bit her lip in anticipation. Mitsuki was intentionally putting it off, with his tone low and a slow rate.

"I know what you guys are up to and I want in."

Sarada straightened up and tried not to look surprised. She shouldn't be. The guy was a snake, he could've been spying on them for as long as forever.

"Oh yeah? And what is it that you 'know' about us, huh?" Boruto raised a brow, and made a slow chopping gesture with his hand towards Mitsuki, as if demanding that he should continue explaining.

"Probably too much. To put it simply, I know your entire plan and mostly every single detail. So you can try denying and your information will be leaked." Mitsuki smiled at Boruto who was sitting dumbfounded. His confusion was running on too many brain cells, and his escape plan was just thrown out the window.

"Alright. Alright. You got me. You got us, I mean. I'm assuming you know Sumire is the one who stole your snake, and that it's dead now, used for some potion of a sort."

"Actually, I didn't know that. I only said I knew everything so you would be comfortable telling me that. Thank you though."

Sarada crossed her arms and sighed, glaring at the once again dumbfounded Boruto.

"Listen, I don't mean to sound too harsh, but are you gonna explain to us why you've been spying on us? Because if not, then get the hell out of here." Sarada topped off her harsh remark with a thumb pointing behind her, urging him to leave.

Mitsuki's face remained emotionless, only a fake smile glued on his lips,"I've been watching you because of Yarite. I've noticed his appearances occur around the two of you especially. Sumire too. I was sent here to investigate a case, but found the two of you already working on it."

Sarada suddenly found Mitsuki to be very interesting. Boruto's attention was also peaked because of Mitsuki now.

Boruto broke the intense conversation, "Guys, if we're going to talk about this, should we not do it in PRIVATE? We're kind of out in the open right now!"

"Oh yes. Let's take these matters to the outskirts of the island." Mitsuki said, smiling broadly.

"Uhhhhh no. That's too far, man. Let's just head to the forest. Mitsuki. Why don't you go get a head start? Sarada and I have some materials to pick up. We'll meet you there in twenty." Boruto explained.

"Alright." Mitsuki replied, before walking off to the Academy gate.

"Um, care to explain?" Sarada said once Mitsuki was out of earshot, completely aware that they didn't need any materials. All of their research was in her satchel, which was currently around her body.

"Listen. I know Mitsuki probably has some valuable information, but we still need to be careful. Until now, we weren't even sure if Sumire was involved or not." Boruto began.

"You weren't sure." Sarada corrected, placing her hands on her hips.

Boruto bit his lip. "Ok fine. But...just for me. Please be careful around him."

There was something in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want any sacrifices. No losses. Not acceptable. Sarada saw it. The pleading look in his shocking blue, eyes.

She smiled, "I understand, I'll be careful around him." Sarada sort of understood what he was feeling. Like if you have something precious to you, you would want to keep it safe and make sure it didn't break. And she knew that's how Boruto felt about her. Despite the fact she was a capable, young, kunoichi.

"Thank you." Boruto stared deep into her onyx eyes, and she nodded back.

.

.

"At last they arrive." Mitsuki watched The Uzumaki and the Uchiha walk into view as he sat peacefully on a big boulder.

"Hehe sorry about that. Should we get started?" Boruto asked nervously, trying to mask his unsure feelings towards working with Mitsuki.

Sarada rolled her eyes at Boruto. "Is there anything else to do? You're such a dobe I swear."

"Hey! That's mean! I was just stirring up some conversation, it's too awkward here." Boruto whined, pouting at her.

"That's not important right now, we need to focus on the case!" Sarada hissed, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Yeah, yeah fine. Yeesh, so grumpy." Boruto said teasingly, crossing his arms to imitate Sarada. She ground her teeth and barked a brutal insult which resulted in Boruto throwing stupid comebacks at her. Eventually some good old cuss words got mixed in, and no more than ten minutes later Boruto was about to poke her in the arm. That would be the start of a fist fight.

Mitsuki extended his arms and pulled them far away from each other.

"You two really get along well, but we need to focus on the matter at hands." Mitsuki said, placing them on opposite sides of the boulder he sat atop of.

Boruto leaned to right so he could see Sarada. She glared at him and he smirked back, chuckling at her.

"Anyways. Mitsuki, how did you know there was something up with Yarite in the first place?" Sarada inquired, ignoring Boruto.

"In the Village of Hidden Sound, where I recently resided, there was an incident. A rogue ninja, with an unknown identity, was going on a killing rampage. He went around killing and killing for hours. A hundred people dead, in less than an hour. One child, however, managed to escape him. He gave us details about his appearance. Green hair and green eyes. He was tall and lean, looked about 18. We noticed a common factor in all the dead bodies. Not a trace of blood left in any carcass. We were confused to why someone would need a hundred's people worth of blood. Of course it was for an experiment or jutsu, but the purpose is unknown. My parent sent me to this school, to kill him. Of course I was drawn to the reasoning behind his actions and decided to save the killing for later. Thank about all."

Boruto gawked at the response and turned to see Sarada hastily copying down something in her notebook.

"Did you just write all that down?" Boruto scooted closer to peer over at her writing.

"Yeah. Every bit of information can be important." She scribbled away and finally slammed the book close and looked up Mitsuki.

His eyes completely ignored her and were focused on Boruto, who was trying to catch a ladybug. Sarada rolled her eyes.

"I hope you were listening this whole time." Sarada glared at Boruto who merely ignored her piercing eyes.

"Uhh yeah? Of course I was." He replied, his tone less convincing than it should have been.

Sarada once again rolled her eyes and began walking towards the exit of the forest. Working with him was going to be harder than she thought, as if it already wasn't hard enough.

Hey guys! A few things I'd like to mention! One, I'm sorry this chapter is so damn short. Believe me, the next chapters will be longer, just forgive this stupid excuse of a chapter. Number two is, I RELEASED A NEW FANFICTION! *woohoo* it's called "The Truth In Our Eyes" and it's a Medieval AU. The prologue is out and I'll be alternating updates between these two stories SO GO READ IT NOWWWW! I hope you enjoyed this short update please please please pleaseeeee review/comment! It really makes my day and motivates me to write the next chapter! Bye!


	10. The Take

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about my absence. It's been about two months, and I WASTED THE WHOLE SUMMER WITH ZERO UPDATES! Okay I'm just gonna cut the crap about my personal life HAHAHAHA ok. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for getting me this far! 10K! It's not much I know haha but it's a lot for me! I'm just glad everyone's enjoying my story hahahahaha. Second of all, is regarding this chapterrr. So the story's plot is coming towards the point where Romance can't fit in at the moment. There'll be a lot of action and a lot of angst. I guess. I'll try. HAHAHAHA. So please don't be disappointed about the lack of Borusara, I feel bad too. You guys can always check out my other story, The Truth In Our Eyes! It has loads of fluff and will most likely have smut in like 3 chapters HAHAHA ugh. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGING COMMENTS AND GOSH I SHOULD JUST LET YALL READ!

(〃ω〃)

"Yarite. It's ready."

Bright green eyes flew open.

"Bring it quick." He snapped, patience growing thin. Sumire nodded and handed him a clear bottle with a dark liquid within. He smiled at the object and swirled the contents around.

"Good girl. Very good." Yarite grinned and glanced at the violet haired girl, who stood uncomfortably to his left.

Yarite mentally went over the steps of his plan. "Now, is the blood prepared?"

"Yes."

"The serum?"

"Yes."

Yarite nodded in satisfactory silence. "Excellent. I knew picking you was the right choice."

.

"Check that side." Boruto commanded Mitsuki. They were scouting Yarites room for more evidence about their whereabouts, since they couldn't put their plan into action without a location.

Mitsuki began rummaging through the broken content, searching for anything that could help. His gold eyes glinted as he found a sliver a of paper hidden between two crushed pieces of wood. He pulled the paper out and smiled.

"Sarada. I found something." Boruto said, turning to the two. His voice was laced with a bit of urgency and it began worrying Sarada. Mitsuki held onto the paper as he stood and walked towards Boruto as Sarada did.

Boruto pulled out his find and the sight immediately sent Sarada back to rummaging. It was a pair of Yarites underpants. The mere look of it, made Sarada ignore his idiocy and return to her work. She sweat dropped mentally, _why's he such an idiot?_

"Bananas are definitely an interesting pattern to have on underpants." He chuckled and waved them Mitsuki's face.

"Do you really find this piece of clothing that amusing?" Mitsuki inquired, confused about why it mattered if Yarite had bananas on his underpants.

"Clearly you don't know anything about maturity." Boruto deadpanned.

"Lighten up, Uchiha. It was just a joke." Boruto leaned down and elbowed her playfully in he side, emitting a muffled giggle from her.

She tried to protest without laughing but to no avail. If you got her in her ticklish spot, there was no way Sarada could keep a straight face, even she was dead serious about something.

"Hey! Stop it!" She said between laughs as boruto continued tickling her. Eventually he backed off when he saw her fist approaching his poor, innocent groin.

"Sarada. You might want to see this." Mitsuki leaned down next to the two and revealed the photo he found in the debris.

Sarada's eyes expanded and she snatched the photo out of his hand and brought it closer to her face to examine it. Boruto leaned in from the side and squinted to see what was on the photo. It was a photograph of Sarada laughing with a dango stick in her hand and a smudge of syrup on her nose.

"Is that you?" Boruto broke the uncomfortable silence after what seemed like forever.

"Yeah."

Mitsuki remained unfazed. "And you thought not telling us about your ties with Yarite was a good idea?"

Sarada gulped and kept her eyes on the picture. "Maybe."

"Well I did know they used to be friends, but Sarada-Chan never told me why." Boruto crossed his arms and waited for the explanation.

"Alright Alright. We were friends. He was my first friend ever actually and it was going pretty nice until something snapped in him. I just...don't understand what."

.

 _You know that feeling, when you have something really precious to you, and it slips away. You lose it and you can never find it again because its gone. You know that feeling when you're all alone in this world, and all you have is yourself, in an endless cycle of silence and isolation._

 _I'd never had a friend before. It was always just mama, papa and I. But recently, ever since my parents admitted me into school, that changed. I made a friend. Yarite. He was kind and compassionate, and just such an amazing person. Today we were going to meet for lunch at usual birch bench and then head off to train._

 _I approached the bench and saw that Yarite was already there which was odd but not rare. It's just that normally he had classes at this time of the day, and normally she would wait for those classes to end before he could meet her. Yarite was hunched over with his head in his hands, disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes._

 _"Yarite? Are you ok?" My hand descended to caress his back, but was stopped mid way by his harsh grip. I flinched and smiled nervously._

 _"Yarite?" I asked again, growing concerned._

 _I got no response again and that only fueled my confusion further. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Answer me."_

 _Thats when I saw something snap in him. The way his grip tightened around my wrist, his eyes glinted with rage, there was definitely something wrong. He lifted his hand and revealed his face, contorted with anger. I hissed and tried to yank my arm away._

 _"Hey! What the hell is wrong you?"_

 _"SHUT UP!" He growled, roughly releasing my arm and shoving me away. The hurt was probably too visible on my face, since I saw him soften up for a split second. That small moment, I saw the face he was always made when he was sorry. Something compelled me to believe it wasn't him, but I couldn't see myself listening to that voice, because it was all too real._

 _"Don't fucking touch me!" He hissed through clenched teeth, and it was the first time I'd ever heard him curse like that. I saw people coming near in the corner of my eye. I pushed up my glasses and swallowed the lump in my throat._

 _"Yarite? I-"_

 _"I said shut up! And don't ever use my name with such casualty again!" He spat, standing away from the bench and looking at me like I was a monster._

 _Fear consumed my body, my eyes were wide and my body trembled. The world was suddenly against me and like flipping a card over, a totally different side of reality was then shown to me. I was never exposed to the reality of people before. If you don't fit the requirements, you're thrown out, hated, downgraded. People began crowding the bench, questioning about what happened. I couldn't focus on anyone's face, everything was smudging and all I could see was Yarite, glowing with animosity._

 _I was smaller, inferior. I felt the crowd growing, and towering over me. Nothing had been said, yet they had already assumed it was me._

 _"I know."_

 _My eyes flicked up to meet Yarite's green ones, and the crowd was quiet._

 _"I know who you really are, Uchiha. If you really thought you could hide it any longer, you're dead wrong. I know who your father is, what he did, the fact that he's 'rogue'."_

 _The entire crowd gasped and stared at me with hateful eyes. The secret was out, they all knew now. It was something the new generation wasn't aware of, Sasuke Uchiha, the rogue ninja who wanted to destroy the leaf village and kill their current Hokage. Only a few knew about the Shadow Hokage who was called Sasuke Uchiha, but now, putting two in two, It was a little obvious who he was._

 _"I know...that he's the one who killed my sister. He was driven by hate and he was insane. An Uchiha. So why should we believe that you won't lead the same fate. Every Uchiha in history is known to have some bad news in this world, so what makes you think that you won't be bad news?"_

 _I couldn't believe the words pouring out of his mouth. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I bit them back and stood up._

 _"Yarite. I'm sorry. I-It's not like tha-"_

 _"Its ok. I won't risk my own life, by hanging near you. In fact." His tone increased by a few octaves. "It would probably be better for all of us if I ended you now."_

He charged at me that day. He tried to kill me, but was stopped by the faculty. School rules state that I have to physically injure someone or break a rule if a fight has to commence.

 _Its funny how if you're popular and you say something, everyone will believe you. No matter how ridiculous it sounds. After the incident, I tried talking to other kids, but I was ignored, they acted like I didn't exist and pushed right past me. It was real. One moment I was in their lives, the second, I was gone._

 _._

"It drove everyone away. He spread rumors, and I've just been alone for this whole time." Sarada folded the photo and placed it in her short's pocket. "But I don't care. These things are only trivial."

Boruto felt something tighten in his chest and his arm reached out and rubbed her back.

"You've got us now so you'll never be alone again." He smiled sincerely, comforting her. Mitsuki nodded to confirm that and smiled a less creepy smile than usual.

Sarada chuckled to herself and removed her glass, lending her access to rub her eyes. "Thanks."

Boruto smiled brighter, noticing how beautiful her laugh was. There was nothing to compare it to.

"Boruto, you've been staring at Sarada for an uncomfortable amount of time." Mitsuki said, snapping both their attention to the blue haired boy.

"Huh, I was? I mean, yeah I was. Isn't she quite the something to look at though?" He smirked and gestured to her body. Sarada glared at him and ordered both of them to get back to work.

"Wait a minute. What is that?" Boruto said, pointing to a scattered trail of purple fabric. It ended at the rim of the broken window. Boruto looked over the edge and saw the trail continue out to the school gates and into the forest.

"Did...Sumire put that out? It looks like pieces of her shirt."

Sarada's face contorted in confusion. "Do you think she..."

"Is being forced into this? Yeah. Maybe she's trying to help us and herself by leaving this out." Boruto continued.

Sarada gathered up her supplies and hastily began stuffing them into her satchel. "Well we better follow it up or we'll lose it."

Mitsuki nodded and proceeded to follow Sarada.

Boruto spoke again. "Hey, I know this sounds hella cliche but, it could be a trap."

The two blatantly ignored Boruto, because even if it was a trap, they can't just run from everything. They'd get no where that way.

Boruto groaned and followed them out the window, cursing at them for being so blunt. They trailed the purple fabric out and seemed to lead to the woods so at least it wasn't just random fabric. The three followed it out, making sure to collect every piece along the way, the last thing they needed was someone following.

As they proceeded, Boruto and Sarada began to recognize the path they were taking. It was the same direction to the small village that they had a small episode in. Ogawa. It was bustling and bright as usual, a good contrast to the growing darkness.

"Hey, I don't see any more rags." Boruto said, bringing the group to a stop. Sarada and Mitsuki had noticed it too, the rags were showing up less frequently.

"Well, it's a village so they might've gotten scattered by the passing feet. It's just gonna be a bit harder." Sarada replied, clearly not in the mood to deal with his excuses. "Let's keep moving."

They decided to split up in order to cover more ground while looking for the cloth. It'd be hard with such a large crowd occupying the area. Boruto roamed the crowds, swiftly dodging the occasional drunk shoulder, and keeping his eyes to the ground. Mitsuki took the other side of the tiny town, while Sarada made use of her sharingan, and took the roofs to scan through a larger view.

"Hey guys. I think I found one." Borutos voice came booming into the microphones in their ears. Sarada winced at how loud he was.

"Where are you?" Mitsuki asked.

"North-Eastern edge of the village. Near a store callleddd Ichiraku?"

"Alright found you." Sarada said, jumping down from a rooftop, to find that Mitsuki had just arrived too. They stared at the fabric and looked ahead, for their eyes to meet more forest and a more scattered trail of cloth.

They resumed the search for his hideout, and Sarada couldn't feel more pumped right now. She was about to catch the horrid man, who killed hundreds, came in the way of her ambitions and tried to kill her in the process. She looked to her left. It was fine if Mitsuki came along, he had a reason. His snake, his weapon, stolen and killed. She wasn't going to intervene in his way, but then there's Boruto. He's done so much for her, trying his best to help her and Sarada was just dragging him along, doing nothing but cause him trouble. She kind of wondered if he was putting up a facade of being fine around her, but that can be easily proven wrong due to all the risks he takes for her.

Sarada snuck a glance of him. Eyes forward, focused on the mission, so deep into the matter that nothing could come in between him. Why is he so stupid? He has everything and he's throwing it for her. Sarada understood his feelings but he was wasting them on her. She contemplated telling him to drop the mission but would he really though? Of course not. He'd never.

.

"Sumire!" Yarite yelled, standing up. "I sense three chakras. All coming this way! Why do they know where we are?!" He roared, clenching his fist.

Sumire stepped back, and fought to speak. "I-I don't know."

Yarites face contorted in rage as he stood up and walked over to her, gripping her wrist and yanking her towards a room.

"The serum isn't even ready yet! They can't find out. And if I find out you had a play in this scheme." He tightened his grip on her wrist and made her scream. "You'll get punished."

Sumire whimpered and narrowed her eyes. She'd gotten this far that she was able to get help, and free herself. She wasn't going to back down now. Yarite is a low class nobody and she wasn't going to let him take advantage of her.

Sumire yanked her hand out of his calloused grip and elbowed him with a full forced, chakra infused blow right to his stomach, and she could've sworn he ruptured a few organs. He doubled over and gagged as thick waves of blood bubbled out of his mouth. He wheezed and staggered to his feet, his dull eyes following Sumire as she ran to the control panel.

.

"What the hell is that?" Boruto asked, terminating his run and gawking at the ground as the leaves shifted and the dirt began to part. A metal layering was visible through the dirt and it was slowly cracking open revealing a pitch black space, which was clearly dark enough to be seen in the midst of the night.

"Could it be the entrance to the hideout?" Mitsuki replied, stopping by Boruto, and running his analytical eyes over the scene.

Sarada stopped by a second later and gazed at the shifting metal. It seemed as though there were several layers of interlocking iron planks, unraveling and solving themselves to open the gate. The many small layers cleared up and a large metal surface was finally revealed with a thin plot line running down the center. The team readied up, pulling out kunais and getting into the right stance as the final metal barrier began to separate and revealed a dark abyss, dark enough for them to recognize in the dead of night.

A deafening silence followed the revelation of the darkness before a delicate hand, white as snow and marred like an animal, crept through and grabbed onto the dirt. A head full of dull violet emerged shortly and bright, mauve eyes locked with the three.

"Sumire?" Boruto said softly, hardly damaging the quiet of the night air. She nodded in return and motioned with her free hand for them to come in.

"You need to come here. Yarite is here." She whispered, wiping at the sweat collecting on her forehead. The night was indeed humid and it only fanned everyone's state of discomfort.

"Please. He's trying to-," Sumire was cut off when a wet hand gripped her thigh and yanked back down the dark abyss, her scream echoed through the forest as she tumbled down with the intruder.

"Let's go!" Boruto called, jumping right in, before Mitsuki and Sarada followed in. He slid down a metal shoot before thumping hard on the ground and quickly scrambling around for a way to move on, obviously so he didn't get squished by the other two. A missing wall to his left wasn't missed by his nimble hands and he quickly slid across the rusty metal, into safety. Sarada descended, clutching on to Mitsuki as he lowered them with his pliable arms.

"God dammit Mitsuki." Boruto muttered, standing up and looking around. The room was pitch black and they were once again surrounded with a piercing silence. Boruto began walking around, feeling for the walls and trying to find an exit or a light switch at the least.

"This place l wreaks like hell." Boruto muttered, as his teammates chose to ignore the deathly smell.

His hand passed over something wet and slimy. "Aw hell no. What was that?" He cried, hastily swiping his hand over his jacket in order to remove the slippery substance.

"Good job, make sure we get spotted. Be as loud as you can be." Sarada said sarcastically walking past him and rolling her eyes. She used a bit of fire chakra to ignite a small flame on her palm, enough to brighten up the room, and maybe it would've been better without that, since Boruto now knew what he had touched.

It was the rotten corpse of a human body, the organs and flesh softening and past the stages of the death. Boruto had placed his hands directly over the mashed heart of the corpse, slick with blood and whatever that white stuff was. Boruto gagged and thanked all the gods that he hadn't eaten anything before they left, otherwise it would've been spilled out by now.

The bodies were hung all over the walls in such a savage manner, as if the one doing the job was in a rush. They were nailed up from the wrists and ankles, the stomach split open and the contents spilled across the ground. Some bodies were even hammered to the ceiling, their intestines hanging down like decorations.

The one part Sarada refused to even glance at was the faces. Jaws broken and left open, eyes speared, and heads mutilated. They looked like they were still screaming in pain and horror and it made Sarada sick to her stomach.

"Holy shit. When Mitsuki said he sucked them dry of blood, I didn't think it would look anything like this." Boruto said, walking around, and carefully stepping over the bodies that littered the ground.

"And he did all this in less than an hour?" Boruto asked, clearly disgusted by this man, and his will to kill him was now far too evident.

"He must've had some help." Mitsuki added.

Sarada's head shots up in surprise. "Sumire?"

"Well there's no evidence that she helped but there's no evidence that she didn't too." Mitsuki replied.

Sarada nodded and continued to examine the room. "Where did they escape from?" She asked, scanning the carcass filled room for a door or a hatch. She courageously stepped forward and dragged a mutilated body across the room, which was covering a silver hatch, closed sloppily.

"I don't see any other exit so it must be from here." Sarada said opening the hatch and staring into another tunnel of undulating darkness, where a piercing scream was heard.

"Come on." Boruto exclaimed at Sarada as she stared down there, imagining the horrible things he could be doing. Boruto jumped through without hesitation and fell down the iron chute, which had a much more decent aroma.

"There he goes again. Just jumping in without warning, and absolutely no plan." Sarada muttered jumping in after him, before being followed by Mitsuki.

Sarada felt an increase in her speed of dropping as they descended. It must be declining. Boruto banged out the chute and landed in crouch. A blinding light met his eyes and he took a minute to adjust to the intense brightness compared to the pitch black void above.

"Hey."

Boruto narrowed his eyes and forced himself to look above where the voice was coming from. He strained to look into the blinding lights of the room, his eyes wandering to a small window where Yarite stood, smirking. A girl with purple hair stood beside, cuffs on her hands and a bloodied face. Boruto felt a pain in his chest to see her like that.

"Heeyyyy! Boruto Uzumaki! How have you been!" Yarite said, placing his hands on his waist and grinning. Sarada and Mitsuki arrived shortly and gasped when their eyes met the harsh lights of the room.

"What the hell is this?" Boruto exclaimed, standing up to his feet, his arms latching onto the walls for support. He shot glares and shouted. "and why do you have Sumire with you?!"

Yarite's lips curved into a smile and he lifted a knife to Sumire's arm, casually slicing through her soft skin and running his fingers through her blood.

YUP THATS IT. Guysssssss FORGIVE ME. Well yes I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave a vote and comment if you desire!

I have posted a new one shot to my collection on Wattpad . Yeah it has smut, so if that's what you're into then, go ahead my dudes. Don't forget to check out my other borusara story, The Truth In Our Eyes and I'll see y'all next time!

~Shuricant


End file.
